


I am in love with Draco Malfoy (Drarry)

by AmyWoolner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: "I'm gonna need you not to be a prat for once.""I can try but I'm not making any promises."It's 8th year. Draco and Harry are roommates. Harry has nightmares about the war and feels guilty about all the people that died. Comforting and stuff happens.Basically I’m going with the fact that a couple of the common rooms and dorms and stuff got blown up in the war and instead of fixing them they made one huge common room and now there’s no house division apart from in the great hall and quidditch.It's good I swear I just suck at descriptions you would know this if you've read my other fics :')





	1. Chapter 1

Draco walks over to Harry with a confused /and definitely not at all concerned/ expression on his face.  
"Potter?" He asks, his usually snarky tone softer than normal, and Harry jumps slightly. He didn't know Draco had entered their dorm room. Harry is sat on the edge of his bed near the foot, silent tears streaming down his face and he's staring at the wall opposite him. He's been like this for a while. It's one of those days where he can't stop feeling guilty about the people they lost during the war. At least he managed to hold in the tears until he got to his dorm rather than having a complete breakdown in the great hall during lunch.  
Harry debates whether he should continue his breakdown or tell Malfoy not to be a nosey prick and piss off. Draco watches Harry's expression change from guilt to looking torn before his expression goes back to looking guilty and sad.

"Potter?" Draco asks nervously. He's standing behind Harry and sees him sigh.  
"I'm gonna need you not to be a prat for once." He mumbles and Draco doesn't really know what to do so he just moves slightly closer to Harry's side.  
"I can try but I'm not making any promises." He says, his voice showing his nerves, and after a second Harry grabs Draco's arm and pulls him closer so that Draco is pressed against Harry's back whilst Harry just grips his arm tight. Draco's shocked at first. The only times they've ever made contact since being made roommates at the beginning of 8th year was when they were fighting, and they haven't said anything but insults to each other. Draco debates pulling himself away from Harry, calling him a name and taking the piss out of him for crying; but Draco knows all too well how much the war fucked him up, he can hear him crying at night when Harry thinks Draco's asleep or he hears him having nightmares or waking up with a gasp or a chocked sob when he has particularly bad dreams and Draco always wants to hug him until he's better. Now he has the chance. Draco gets the impression Harry doesn't have anyone to tell him it will be okay, he's always the supportive one, not the one being comforted, and Draco likes the idea of being that person for Harry. So instead of pulling away he just sits behind Harry, pulls them both down so he's spooning him and wraps his arms around him, burying his head into Harry's neck. He lets Harry cry like he obviously needs to and holds him tight.

"I've got you." Draco whispers into Harry's hair and Harry's hand slides down from his wrist to his hand and grips it desperately, as if he's worried if he loosens his grip Draco will leave.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Draco whispers reassuringly and Harry takes a deep breath before relaxing his grip slightly. Draco let's go of Harry's right hand and grabs his left so he's wrapped further around Harry, forming a human shield around him, and Harry's right hand grips Draco's forearm.

Draco let's Harry cry for a few minutes whilst whispering "I'm here" and "I've got you" soothingly.  
"Thank you Draco." Harry murmurs, curling further into Draco's chest and Draco grins because even though petty feuds are the least of anyone's worries the fact that Harry called him Draco made his heart beat speed up slightly.  
"I can manage not being a prat for a few minuets." Draco mutters trying to lighten the mood and Harry tries to breath out a laugh but his heart's not in it and he just sounds tired so Draco just pulls him closer.

Draco and Harry lie together quietly until dinner, just Draco occasionally whispering reassurance and Harry pulling Draco's arms impossibly further round him. When it's time for dinner Harry reluctantly let's go of Draco's hands and slowly sits up. Draco looks up at him and feels his heart flutter. Harry's hair is even messier than usual and he looks adorable despite his red puffy eyes. Harry's hair looks so soft and Draco wishes he could run his fingers through it, but he just shakes that thought away and gets up, smoothing down his hair and going down to the great hall.

Draco's eyes dart to Harry as he enters the hall, his hair is still a beautiful mess but his eyes are no longer red. He walks over to his friends at the Gryffindor table and sits in between Seamus and Hermione. He looks really confused and Draco wonders whether it's because of him.

Harry sighs as he sits down for dinner. He doesn't understand why Draco comforted him instead of taking the piss. He doesn't understand why it was as if Draco could read his mind, saying he wasn't going anywhere the moment Harry thought Draco would leave if he let go. And he really doesn't understand why he can sense Draco's eyes on him. He does, however, know exactly why all he wants to do is go back up to his dorm and lie in Draco's arms forever. He's been in love with the prat since he was 14, and the fact that Harry is 99% sure he's the only person alive to see a soft side of Draco makes him think that maybe Draco feels the same way, but there's no way he's going to get his hopes up.

"You okay, Harry?" Seamus asks quietly and Harry shrugs before shaking his head and resting it on Seamus' shoulder, sighing.  
"What's up?" Seamus asks, resting his head on top of Harry's. He knows why Harry's sad most of the time, but he asks anyway in case there's something else bothering him.  
"The usual." Harry mumbles, deciding not to mention Malfoy. At the thought of the blonde his eyes drift over to the slytherin table and immediately find the pale face he was seeking. Harry notices that Draco is looking straight at him and looks kind of annoyed and, is that Jealousy?  
"You need to stop feeling guilty, mate." Seamus says, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder. The boys never care about being close, probably because they're Gryffindors and don't care what other people think. Ron is always a bit weird about it but Seamus, Dean and Harry don't care.  
"I know. But I can't." Harry mutters, prodding the mash on his plate with his fork, not feeling hungry. He's found he never really feels hungry anymore and only really eats to stop Hermione from bugging him about eating. Harry forces down a few mouthfuls before going back to the 8th year common room with Seamus and Dean.

They sit in the common room for an hour or two, Seamus and Dean trying their hardest to cheer Harry up before Hermione decides a different approach would make Harry talk to her, which he does. They sit on Hermione's bed talking for an hour, about anything they can think of. Harry trusts Hermione and they always have secret conversations together, so he knows she won't tell anyone and she won't judge him. At around 11pm Harry decides he's exhausted and just wants to sleep. He bids Hermione a good night before going to his dorm.

Draco is already lying in his bed and whilst Harry changes into some tracksuit bottoms and takes off his shirt he's certain he can feel Draco's eyes on him. Harry looks at Draco, lying in his bed with no product in his hair so it looks fluffy and soft, his eyes staring directly at Harry's. Harry wants nothing more than to climb into Draco's bed with him, and figures you don't get unless you ask, but he's too nervous to ask, so he decides to be Gryffindor about it. He walks over to Draco's bed, Draco can tell he's nervous, and Harry climbs into the bed and lies with his back to Draco before biting his lip nervously whilst waiting for Draco's reaction. Draco can't help the small smile that appears on his face because Potter is so cute when he's nervous and he makes himself look so small even though he has great muscles, so he just moves his right arm around Harry, wrapping the duvet around him as he does so, grabs his hand and pulls him into his chest, burying his face in his shoulder. Harry realises that Draco is the first person to comfort him like this, to just accept that he's not okay and hold him, to not try to fix him, but to just hold him so he doesn't break completely. It's such a weird realisation, and Harry has never felt so alone yet so connected with a person, and before he knows what's happening he's crying quietly.

Draco feels his heart break slightly, so he shuffles back on the bed, rolls Harry over so he's facing him, and pulls him into his chest, holding him tight again. Harry's face is buried into his neck and Draco can't help but thread his fingers through Harry's hair like he's so desperately wanted to do since he was 12. Harrys hands are clutching onto Draco's thin t-shirt for dear life and Draco frowns.

"I've got you." He whispers into Harry's ear softly and he feels goosebumps appear on Harry's skin.

From that night on Harry and Draco fall asleep curled together. They both preferred it when Harry was the big spoon, but some nights, like the first one, Harry needs to be the one being hugged; Sometimes he needs that security.

Nothing has changed between the two during the day, though. They still only call each other by their last name, they still make sarcastic comments and jokes and still outwardly 'hate' each other, but at night when they're alone in their dorm room, just the two of them, they're both so sweet and nice and supportive to each other and they're both so in love that it's a shame they won't tell each other.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco doesn't know for sure what makes Potter so broken, but he has a pretty good idea. He does want to know for certain though, and if Potter won't tell him then he'll need to get one of his friends to. Weasley is completely out of the question; they hate each other. Draco refuses to talk to the Weaslette because she's annoying and, aren't her and Potter dating? Seamus and Dean will definitely not say anything and will tell Potter he's trying to get information. Neville is just a lost cause, so that leaves Granger. Draco has a pretty good idea of how to get her to talk. Either get her so mad that she starts ranting without realising what she's saying and hope she spills what's wrong with Potter, or ask her about a class and while she's excitedly talking about school slyly bring up Potter. He decides not to get on her bad side, anymore than he already is, and try the 'butter her up' option first.

Draco sees Hermione walking alone, probably on her way to or from the library, on Friday midday. It's been 3 weeks since he first comforted Potter and his curiosity is killing him.  
"Granger." He calls and he sees her sigh before she stops walking and turns around.  
"What is it, Draco?" She asks, clearly expecting him to insult her or something. Draco considers changing his tactic and going for the 'make her angry' route, but she looks stressed and tired and he's not the same person he was when he was 14 and he doesn't want people to think he is.  
"I was just wondering if I could ask you about what we did in DADA today." He says, uncharacteristically nice, and Granger looks taken aback for a second before she composes herself.  
"Oh, er, Yeah sure." She says and Draco breathes a sigh of relief. Draco smiles slightly at her, figuring he can try and charm his way to the information.  
"Thanks, the thing is for the essay we need to write about the origin of the spell but I've had a lot on my mind and I wasn't really paying attention during class and I will look it up later but just to get me started would you be willing to give me a brief overview?" Draco asks before adding, "I don't want to bother you but you're genuinely the best in our year and the professor is so busy." He bites his lip nervously, genuinely concerned this won't work, but Hermione just nods understandingly.  
"Yeah of course I will. I mean, technically Harry's definitely better than me at DADA but, I guess he's got a lot on his mind too so he probably wasn't paying attention either. Basically the spell was..." Hermione starts talking about the spell and Draco nods along, only half listening and taking half assed notes because he's still thinking about what Hermione said. Harry's distracted too. She must know why. When Hermiones finished her explanation and Draco finishes writing he smiles gratefully at her.

"Thank you so much, Granger." He says before leaning against the pillar next to him and looking at her.  
"Are you okay?" He asks, trying to sound as concerned as possible.  
"Yeah, why?" She asks and he shrugs one shoulder.  
"You seem kinda stressed. Also you're actually talking to me without punching me in the face." Draco says, referencing when she punched him years ago.  
"I just feel like I'm constantly behind on school work. And you're not the same person you used to be. You weren't rude or hateful so I had no reason to be rude to you. And I am kind of sorry about that. I feel quite bad." She says, smiling slightly and Draco chuckles.  
"Don't be, honestly, I deserved more than a punch. But seriously you're the smartest person in our year, and probably in our school, besides we're only a few months into the year. Don't stress too much, it'll just exhaust you." Draco says and Hermione raises an eyebrow.

"Wow, Malfoy giving a genuine compliment." She jokes and Draco offers a smile.  
"I know, if 13 year old me could see me now he wouldn't believe it."  
"We've all been through a lot. We don't blame you for what you did."  
"Really? Why?" Draco asks and Hermione smiles slightly.  
"Honestly some took a little more convincing than others, but Harry never blamed you. He told us how you saved him in the manor, and he knows you didn't have a choice. Harry can be very persuasive when he wants to be." She says and he smiles slightly.

"Is he doing okay? You said earlier that he's got a lot on his mind." Draco asks, figuring now is a good a time as any.  
"He's... well he's coping. Most of the time. The war really screwed him up. Plus he hates the fact that people still call him the chosen one and all that stuff. He hates the fame, but he can't get rid of it. And he has nightmares about the war. He can't shake the guilt; he's convinced all the deaths that happened are his fault." She sighs before looking at me. "Don't tell anyone this but sometimes he says he wishes the curse had worked, because at least he wouldn't have to live through the aftermath of the war and the thought that it's all down to him." She says before frowning. "Are you okay? I know people still don't get that you were forced into what you did." She says and Draco sighs before shrugging and standing up straight.

"I get it. I was a death eater. I fought on the wrong side. They lost people. We fought in a war, what's a couple of hexes in the corridors. I deserve worse." Draco explains sadly and Hermione shakes her head, placing her hand on his upper arm.  
"There are people that disagree. I don't agree with them. Harry doesn't think you deserve that. Neither should you." She says before smiling slightly.  
"Good luck with your essay, Draco. I need to get going but if you need help with anything or to talk and stuff, just let me know." She smiles before walking off and Draco smiles slightly. When did Granger get so nice. Has she always been like that?  
"Thanks Granger." Draco calls after her and she turns to smile before continuing.

Harry's walking back from quidditch practice when he sees Hermione and Malfoy talking across the courtyard. At first he thought Malfoy was being a dick to Hermione as usual, but then he realises Draco is relaxed against the wall and Hermione is actually smiling at him. It almost looks like Malfoy is flirting with her. Hermione starts to walk away but when Malfoy calls "thanks Granger" after her she turns and smiles at him. She actually gives Malfoy a legit smile. And he gives her a smile back. Granted it's not as genuine as the ones he gives Harry at night but it still awakens the green eyed monster in Harrys gut.

Harry wanders around the grounds until 1pm when he walks to the great hall for lunch. He didn't care how he looked after quidditch so he's wearing joggers and a slightly too big plain black hoodie that he borrowed from Fred last christmas and never gave back. Now he just keeps it because he misses him and feels like his death was his fault. He notices Malfoy watching him slowly as he walks over to the Gryffindor table and sighs as he sits in between Ron and Dean.  
"Why the sigh?" Ron asks and Harry shrugs.  
"Confused, I guess. Not too sure what I'm doing or why I'm doing it." Harry explains and Ron frowns at him.  
"You seemed alright during quidditch mate. What happened between then and now?" He asks and Harry shrugs, hoping Ron will let it go, which he does. Hermione however, noticed the interaction between Harry and Ron and is now looking at him in concern. Harry knows she's gonna talk to him about why he looks like a kicked puppy but he doesn't think he's got it in him to actually try and talk to her, so he figures he can go for a walk instead; besides, he's not hungry.

Harry stands up and Hermione immediately frowns.  
"Harry you need to eat." Harry shrugs and steps away from the bench, not even bothering to answer before he leaves the hall. All he wants to do is go to his dorm and sleep, but Malfoy will show up eventually. But there is one place no one will think to look for him. Instead of turning right and going up the stairs he turns left and walks out of the castle.

He walks along the river before walking over to the whomping willow. He throws a stone at one particular part of the trunk before running towards the tree and climbing through the hole by the roots before the branches of the tree start moving again. He follows the pathway until he reaches the door to the shrieking shack and he walks straight up the stairs to the bedroom. He tidies the room with a quick spell and makes the bed decent enough to sleep in before he collapses on top of it on his back. No one will find him here, people still think it's haunted so no goes to the shrieking shack and only Ron and Hermione know about the pathway but they won't bother looking here for him. Harry climbs under the duvet and sighs. He hasn't slept alone in weeks and he misses lying next to Malfoy, but he can't see him right now. He just hugs one of the pillows and falls asleep.

Draco is freaking out a little. Potter looked really attractive in joggers and a hoodie but Draco hasn't seen him since he left the hall at lunch without eating anything and after hearing Granger say he wishes the curse had killed him Draco has been desperate to hold Potter and tell him he's glad he's alive. He didn't show up to dinner and it's 11pm so he should definitely be in their dorm by now, but he's completely disappeared. Draco leaves his and Harry's dorm room and goes to the common room to find Granger sitting by the fireplace alone and reading.  
"Granger?" Draco asks quietly as he sits on the other end of the sofa. She looks up and smiles slightly.  
"Yeah?" She asks but Draco can see worry in her eyes.  
"Have you seen Potter?" He asks slowly and she shakes her head and bites her lip. "Not since lunch. I was hoping he'd gone to your dorm. But I haven't seen him anywhere." She says and Draco smiles reassuringly.  
"I'm sure he's fine, Granger." He says as the common room door opens and Harry walks in. He notices Malfoy and Hermione sat together and just looks down, walking towards the stairs that lead to his dorm room.  
"Harry where were you? I was worried!" Hermione asks and Harry shrugs, not in the mood for her mothering. "Around." Harry says simply before walking up to his dorm without looking back.  
Draco feels relief wash over him at the sight of Harry but frowns at his actions. Is he always this closed off from Granger? They always seemed so close. Granger looks kind of hurt by his actions so Draco turns to her, mutters "Ill make sure he's not dying" to try and reassure her before following Potters lead and heading upstairs.  
Harry strips off his joggers and hoodie so he's only wearing boxers and climbs into his own bed, a thing he hasn't slept in in weeks. It feels too big without Malfoy next to him, but he doesn't really want to lie with him. That's a lie; all he ever wants to do is lie with Malfoy, but seeing him and Hermione together is an image he can't get over.

Draco opens the door to their dorm and sees Harry lying in his own bed and he feels his heart break a little bit. What did he do to fuck this up? Harry's crying silently as to not let Malfoy know but he has some sort of radar when it comes to Harry so he immediately kicks off his shoes and walks over to Harry's bed. He lies behind Harry and Harry immediately wants to hold Draco close and never let go, but he's so confused and he needs Draco not to be here right now. "Fuck off Malfoy." Harry mutters and Malfoy responds by wrapping his arms tight around Harry and leaning close to his ear.  
"No." He whispers and Harry could curse at how stubborn he is. Draco knows if he keeps this up Harry will give in. "Potter what happened to you? You disappeared for hours." He asks and Harry frowns in confusion. Was Malfoy worried about him?  
"I went for a walk." He mumbles.

"A walk?"

"Yes."  
"For 10 hours?" Malfoy asks, not believing Harry at all.  
"Yes."  
"A 10 hour walk?"  
"Yep."  
"You didn't eat dinner." Malfoy states.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"You also didn't eat lunch." Malfoy says.  
"Well I wasn't hungry then either." Harry says, getting annoyed now. Draco just sighs.  
"Harry I know you feel guilty about the war but starving yourself isn't helping anything." Draco says in his ear and Harry freezes, which makes Draco realise what he said. Well there goes the plan of getting Harry to tell him himself.  
Harry's confused as to how Draco knows this but then he remembers Malfoy talking to Hermione and sighs.  
"What else did she tell you?" He asks, sounding defeated.  
"Nothing." Malfoy says and he notices Harry clench his jaw.  
"Don't fucking lie to me Draco." He growls angrily and Draco figures he should probably just tell him.  
"She said you never blamed me. She said you don't think I deserve the curses people throw at me." Draco says and he smiles slightly when Harry mutters "I do now".  
"What else did she say?" He asks and Draco sighs, his nose is resting just above Harry's ear and he can smell his shampoo and it's intoxicating.  
"She said you hate the fame and the fact people still call you the chosen one. She said you have nightmares, but I knew that anyway. She said you think all the deaths are your fault and you feel guilty." Malfoy says, grabbing Harry's hand and intertwining their fingers as he takes a deep breath.  
"She said you wish the curse had worked, because then you wouldn't be living with the guilt." Draco says softly into Harry's ear and tears continue to stream down Harry's face.  
"I'm glad the curse didn't work, Harry." Draco whispers and Harry shivers.

Harry knows Draco was forced into what he did but he doesn't believe that he's glad he survived the war. He doesn't have it in him to argue so he just stays quiet, glad that the tears have finally stopped falling. He doesn't want to confirm what Hermione said, because he doesn't want Draco to know it's true. After a few minutes of silence it becomes apparent to Draco that Harry isn't going to say anything about it so he decides to change the subject for now.

"So where did you go?" He asks, his breath blowing across Harry's neck.  
"Somewhere I know no one will look for me." Harry says, not wanting to give his only quiet place away.  
"You gonna answer any of my questions properly?" Draco asks, getting annoyed. All he wants to do is make Harry feel better and make him realise that the war wasn't his fault, but he can't do that unless Harry actually tells him what's wrong.  
"You've only asked me one question." Harry mutters and Draco rolls his eyes at how fucking technical Harry is being.  
"You know what I meant, Harry." Draco says softly.  
"I don't wanna talk about it Draco." Harry says. Draco notices that even when Harry is mad at him, when they're alone he still calls him Draco as opposed to Malfoy like he does during the day.  
"Okay fine. But I'm not letting it go." Draco says so Harry knows he's going to keep trying. Harry bites his lip. He's still confused as to what happened between Hermione and Draco, surely she wouldn't just tell him this without him asking. Maybe she was rambling; she does that a lot. But why were they talking in the first place? They hate each other. It did look like something was going on between them. Harry sighs and sits up. Draco frowns up at him and puts his hand on Harry's hip.  
"Where are you going?" He asks and Harry stands up and pulls on the joggers he was wearing earlier.  
"For a walk." Harry says as he shoves on his converse and grabs his hoodie, not bothering with a top.  
"You're gonna freeze, Harry. Get back into bed." Draco says and Harry shakes his head, shoving the hoodie on.  
"I'm not tired, Draco." He says dismissively and before Draco can say anything else Harry is grabbing his wand off of the bedside table and leaving the room.

The common room is now empty, considering its almost 1am, so Harry leaves without interruption and he walks straight out of the castle and to the whomping willow. He stops the tree and climbs in before walking straight to the bedroom he was in earlier. He knows running away from everything isn't going to help but it's easier to do than face up to everything. He collapses on the bed and sighs, hugging a pillow and falling into a nightmare filled dream.

Draco has trouble sleeping without Harry lying next to him, even when hugging a pillow that smells just like him. He doesn't really understand why Harry is so mad at him.He decides he'll try and confront Harry tomorrow and this time he won't let him escape.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Draco spends all of saturday looking out for Harry and trying to get him alone, and the first opportunity he gets is when he sees Harry walking into a classroom no one ever uses after lunch, looking a mixture of sad and annoyed. Draco gives him a few minutes before walking into the room. Harry is sat on a desk with his foot resting on the chair in front of him. He's staring out the window opposite him and honestly Draco has to remind himself how to breath because Harry looks so damn beautiful with the way the sun is shining on him making him look like some sort of god.

Harry looks over at Draco when he hears the door shut and sighs before looking back out the window.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" He asks and Draco raises an eyebrow. So he's only Draco at night?  
"Whats wrong?" Draco asks.  
"What makes you think somethings wrong?" Harry asks and Draco feels the sudden need to punch Harry in the face for being so fucking stubborn.  
"The fact that you haven't eaten anything in days. The fact that you're avoiding your friends. The fact that you're sat in a dark unused classroom instead of playing quidditch with Weasley and Finnegan. Also if what Granger said is true then something is definitely wrong." He says and Harry rolls his eyes.  
"Well aren't you observant." He mutters and Draco rolls his eyes.  
"For fuck sake Potter would you stop being so bloody stubborn?" He asks, exasperated, and Harry finally turns to look at him.  
"Oh I'm the stubborn one?" He asks, annoyed, getting off the table and walking over to Draco.  
"Yeah, you are. Why won't you let people help you? You're always being the fucking golden boy with a hero complex, the chosen one who saves everyone, but you refuse to let anyone help you. It's fucking infuriating." Draco growls and Harry steps closer to Draco.  
"I don't have a hero complex you prat. And if you believe what Hermione told you you would know I fucking hate it when people call me the chosen one so unless you're purposely trying to piss me off then shut the fuck up about it. Why do you care so much anyway?" Harry spits out angrily. He's standing so close to Draco that their chests are almost touching and he can see the almost silver flecks in Dracos gray eyes.  
"I- er- I." Draco doesn't want to tell Harry that he cares because he's been in love with him since he was 14 and seeing him so broken makes his chest ache, but he doesn't know what to tell him instead.  
"Whatever, Malfoy." Harry mutters, taking a step away from him and walking towards the door, but Draco grabs Harry's hand before he can reach the door handle.  
"Potter, just tell me whats wrong. Please." He pleads and Harry sighs.  
"Why don't you ask Hermione. She seems to know how I'm feeling more than I do." He mutters before pulling his hand away from Draco and leaving the room.

Draco stares at the door long after Harry leaves, thinking about what he said. This mood he's in has something to do with Granger? Or Draco talking to Granger. Now Draco's the confused one. Maybe finding and talking to Granger would help? But if Harry's mad at the fact that they're talking then maybe it isn't the best idea? Either way Draco needs to ask her about what just happened.

He finds her sitting alone in the back of the library, as usual, and sits opposite her.  
"Granger, I just had an interesting run in with Potter and need your help deciphering it." Draco mutters and Hermione frowns.  
"What kind of run in?" She asks concerned and Draco knows the concern is for Harry. He explains what happened and what was said and, when he mentions what Harry said about Hermione, instead of getting upset like Draco thought she would she just smiles.  
"Oh my god how did it take me this long to realise?" She mutters before she grabs her book and stands up.  
"I'll go talk to him." She says and Draco raises an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Why are you so happy about it?" He calls after her and she turns around whilst continuing to walk.  
"I'll sort it out don't worry." She smiles before walking away.

 

Hermione finds Harry sitting by the lake alone and rolls her eyes at how bloody oblivious he is.  
"Harry James Potter you are clueless." She says as she sits next to him. Harry looks at her in confusion and slight annoyance.  
"What do you mean?" He asks and she smiles.  
"You're mad because you think Malfoy was flirting with me." She says and Harry rolls his eyes before looking back over the lake. It's kind of true but he can't let her know that.  
"No, Hermione. I'm mad because you told him things I told you not to tell anyone. Why did you tell him I live in constant guilt? You told him I wish Voldemort had succeeded? You're the only one that knows that for a reason, Mione." Harry says and Hermione frowns.  
"I'm sorry, Harry. He asked me about our DADA work because he was distracted and didn't take notes and I said you're the best at that class but you've been distracted too, when I finished explaining the work he asked if I was okay and then he asked what's wrong with you and I didn't mean to tell him everything but I'm so worried about you and you're roommates and I figured if he knew he could keep an eye on you for me but I just kept talking and I told him more than I intended to." She rambles and Harry bites his lip. He knows it's not Hermione's fault.

"I know you didn't mean it, Mione, it's fine. Why's he been distracted?" He asks and Hermione rolls her eyes.  
"You two are distracted by each other, Harry. You heard him. He knows everything about you. He knows you don't eat and he knows you've been different with us too. I didn't tell him that stuff." She says before smirking.  
"How did you find out what I told him anyway? Surely he didn't tell you." She asks and Harry blushes slightly.  
He hasn't told anyone, apart from George but they got really close after the war, about how he and Draco sleep together every night, or anything that happens in their dorm room. He quite liked the idea of it being a secret between the two of them. He knows for a fact that Draco hasn't told any of his friends, they'd have a fit or suggest Draco needs therapy.  
"What happened? Why did he tell you?" She asks smiling slightly. It takes a lot to make Harry blush and Draco's managed it without even needing to be there.  
"You need to promise not to make a big deal out of this because it honestly doesn't mean anything and you also need to swear not to tell anyone." Harry says and Hermione grins.  
"What happened?" She asks.  
Harry tells her about the first time Draco comforted him and every night since then and how they use each others first names and about how Draco has nightmares sometimes too and how they act when it's just the two of them in their dorm room. The whole time he's talking he realises how weird it is to be doing all of this with Draco and how normal it all feels.

When he stops talking he glances over at Hermione and sees a bright smile on her face.  
"Harry, you really think Malfoy would behave like that unless he had some sort of feelings besides hate for you?" She says and Harry frowns.  
"What do you mean?" He asks and Hermione laughs.  
"Harry James Potter you really are clueless. Draco's been distracted. He got me to tell him about why you're upset and he tried multiple times to help you. He came to me to ask about you and the way you were acting because he's worried about you. He cares about you Harry." Hermione says and Harry frowns at her before sighing and lying down on his back and putting his head in her lap.  
"He confuses me, Mione." He mutters and she rolls her eyes, smiling down at her oblivious friend.  
"You think you're confused. You should have seen his face when he came to me earlier." She chuckles, running her fingers through Harry's hair.  
"I don't understand what we're doing. Every night we fall asleep together and we're closer than two people who supposedly hate each other should be and I love it but he also frustrates me to no end and we piss each other off daily. I don't understand how we can go from one extreme to the other." Harry sighs whilst Hermione smiles slightly.  
"It's called being in love and not knowing how or being able to express it." Hermione says and Harry shoots up.  
"Are you saying he's in love with me? Am I in love with him?" He asks and Hermione rolls her eyes.  
"Harry how haven't you noticed? You make him so nervous and he makes you stronger. You make each other happier." She says softly and Harry bites his lip.  
"I don't know what to do with this information." He says and Hermione chuckles.  
"Well you're gonna have to make the first move because there's no way Malfoy is brave enough to do so." She says.  
"Oh and I am?" Harry scoffs.  
"Embrace your inner Gryffindor, Harry." She says and Harry rolls his eyes before sighing.  
"I'm not even convinced he feels the same way I do."  
"Harry, just go and talk to him." Hermione says and Harry shrugs.  
"I'm gonna go lie down. I'll talk to him later." He says before going up to his dorm.

Draco sees Harry lying in Grangers lap and he feels jealousy bubble up inside of him. He can't hear what they're saying but at some point the conversation turned serious, if the small frown etched onto Harrys face is anything to go by. He sees Harry walk into the castle and decides they can talk later.

  
Harry is sat on his bed reading a book, leaning against his headboard with his legs laid out in front of him, crossed at the ankles, wearing nothing but joggers, when Draco walks in. It's been about half an hour since his talk with Hermione and Harry hasn't stopped thinking about what she said. He hopes it was all true. He looks up as Draco walks in the room and nods in acknowledgment before looking back down at his book. Draco hesitates before walking over to Harry's bed instead of his own.  
"Are you okay?" Harry notices Draco sounds so uncharacteristically nervous and it makes his heart flutter.

Harry puts his book on the bedside table and motions for Draco to sit next to him. Draco bites his lip nervously before he sits down and Harry rests his head in Draco's lap. He does this with everyone, apart from Ron, because it's comforting and they always end up playing with his hair which he loves. Sure enough Dracos fingers immediately start threading through his hair. Harry is now lying on his back and his right arm is thrown over his stomach. He stays silent and Draco frowns down at him.  
"You didn't answer my question." He says softly and Harry closes his eyes, enjoying Draco running his fingers through his hair.  
"Everything Hermione said is true." He says. Especially the stuff she said to Harry about being in love with Draco.  
"So that's a no?" Draco asks and Harry shrugs, his eyes still shut.  
"I don't know. I'm never fully okay. But sometimes I'm more okay than other times." Harry says, cringing at how bad he is at communication. Talking to Draco is harder than he thought.

"When are you more okay?" Draco asks and Harry knows the answer immediately. Trying to convince himself to admit it out loud, however, takes a bit longer.  
"When I'm flying." He says before pausing.  
"And when I'm with you." He says after a few seconds, sounding a lot more confident than he expected he would. Dracos hand pauses in his hair for a split second before Harry feels him relax slightly against the headboard and his fingers continue threading through Harry's hair.  
"I'm gonna assume you don't mean when we're fighting?" Draco jokes quietly and Harry smiles slightly.  
"Actually it reminds me that not every one looks up to me like I'm some sort of hero so yeah, when we're fighting too." Harry admits quietly and he opens his eyes and looks up at Draco to see his eyes focused on Harry. Draco feels trapped in Harry's gaze and takes a deep breath.

"Why have you been distracted?" Harry asks, he's been curious since Hermione mentioned it earlier, but the way Draco was just looking at him kind of confirmed her suspicions and Harry has decided that if it's true then he's going to tease the fuck out of Draco until he breaks. Draco raises an eyebrow and Harry smirks.  
"Hermione tells me things too, Draco." He says and Draco rolls his eyes.  
"Fucking Granger." He mutters and Harry chuckles.  
"Watch it. I may be lying on your lap but I'll still curse the fuck out of you." Harry jokes and Draco rolls his eyes but Harry notices his pale cheeks turn slightly pink.  
"You didn't answer my question, Draco." Harry says and Draco shrugs, threading his fingers through Harry's hair again.  
"Been thinking." He says and Harry realises he's gonna have to try harder if he want's information from Draco.  
"About?" Harry asks and Draco unconsciously bites his lip. Harry raises an eyebrow, trying to get Draco to answer.  
"Just stuff." He says and Harry rolls his eyes.  
"Oh well that narrows it down." Harry mutters sarcastically and Draco rolls his eyes as there's a knock on their door. Harry debates whether or not he should get off of Dracos lap when the door opens to reveal Hermione.

"Hey Harry I'm gonna run into hogsmeade real quick, you want anything?" She asks, not even acknowledging the position the two boys are sat in. Harry looks over at her and smiles.  
"Er... Oh! Grab me one of them quill things from George would ya?" Harry says before pointing at his bedside table.  
"I think there's some money in there." He says before leaving his left arm behind his head, bent at the elbow and lying right next to Draco's thigh.  
Hermione grabs some coins from Harrys draw before smiling, saying bye and leaving the room.

"So... she not even gonna acknowledge the fact that you're lying on me?" Draco asks and Harry looks from the closed door back up at Draco.  
"Guess not." He says and Draco looks curiously down at him.  
"What have you said to her?" He asks suspiciously and Harry smirks.  
"She's not the only one that can't keep her mouth shut." Harry jokes and Draco rolls his eyes, muttering something about 'fucking Gryffindors.' Harry just smiles at him slightly before realising he still doesn't know why Draco has been distracted.  
"So what you been thinking about that's got you so distracted? And don't say stuff cause I will hex your dick off." Harry jokes and Draco sighs.  
"It's honestly nothing Harry, forget I said anything." He says and Harry frowns before sitting up and looking him in the eyes.  
"You're lying Draco." He says softly and Draco takes a deep breath. Harry is so close to him and he's topless and his muscles are perfect and how has he got such a great body even though it's covered in scars. Draco feels slightly lightheaded.  
"Drop it Potter." Draco says and Harry smirks, sitting up on his knees and placing his hands on the headboard either side of Draco.  
"Or what? No escape, Malfoy." Harry says daringly, his face inches away from Dracos. Dracos breath catches and he realises he literally has no escape. Harry is blocking him from all directions; and he kind of loves it.  
"Potter I'll hex you." Draco warns and Harry knows hes only using his last name to try and revert back to their fighting daytime selves as opposed to the night self they were a few seconds ago.  
"Empty threats, Draco." Harry whispers in his ear, throwing a leg over Draco so he's straddling him, not moving his arms. Harry is very much enjoying watching Draco try to stay together, but Harry is determined to break his composure. Dracos hands are itching to touch Harry, and he just wants to grab Harry and pull him closer, but he doesn't even know if Harry feels the same way he does, he could just be teasing him or trying to get him to talk.

"You wont curse me Draco." Harry breathes into his ear and Draco doesn't know how much longer he's going to be able to cope without grabbing Harry and kissing him. Harry is so sure of himself and he's right, Draco couldn't curse him. But he does hate how Harry can do nothing more than look at him and he's a gooey mess.  
"How can you be so sure?" Draco tries with a witty remark but he's kind of breathless and he sounds more needy than annoyed.  
"Because I know you, Draco. I know there are a lot of things you'd love to do to me. But cursing isn't one of them." Harry summons every last bit of Gryffindor courage as he says this, because honestly he could be completely wrong. Draco gives in and grabs Harry's waist.  
"What do you think I want to do?" Draco whispers and Harry smiles, his mouth still next to Draco's ear so he can't see his expression.  
"We both know I know whats going through your head right now." Harry mumbles before gathering every ounce of courage he has and pressing a soft kiss below Dracos ear. Draco swears he stops breathing for a second and he freezes before he feels Harry do it again. His heart is racing as he wraps his arms around Harrys waist and he feels Harry smile against his neck. He pulls back slightly to look into Dracos eyes and see they're full of lust, love and nerves. He's certain his are the same. Harry still can't help but tease Draco, though, so he smirks slightly.  
"You're so fucking smug." Draco mutters and Harry just winks before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Dracos. Draco melts against Harry and Harrys hands move from either side of Dracos head to in his hair, threading his fingers through the usually perfect blond hair, deepening the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco easily gives in and allows Harry to control the kiss and when Harry moves his tongue against Dracos he can't help but let out a quiet moan that makes Harry grin into the kiss. After a few more minutes Harry pulls back slightly, just enough to look at Draco properly, and tries to catch his breath.

"Hermione is gonna be back soon." He breathes, knowing he should get off of Draco because he doesn't really want anyone to know what just happened; he's not even sure what it means. The only problem is in order to get off of Draco he'd actually need to move and he doesn't want to move away from him.

"We should probably move then." Draco says quietly, still breathless, but his arms wind further round Harry's waist showing that he really doesn't want Harry to move either.

"Yeah, I know." Harry says before sighing, pausing for a second and moving so he's lying on Draco's lap again. The scene is exactly the same as it was earlier, except they both have exceptionally messy hair, not that Harry's hair is much different, and their lips are slightly swollen. Dracos hand immediately threads through Harrys hair when he rests his head in his lap again and Harry sighs in content, lying with his eyes closed.

A few minutes later there's a quick knock on the door before Hermione walks into the dorm room.

"Hey Harry, George says hi, he misses you and that you need to go see him soon." Hermione says as she puts a bag from the Weasley's shop on Harry's trunk at the bottom of his bed. Harry opens his eyes and looks over at Hermione.

"Thanks Mione. I'll go see him next weekend." Harry says and she nods.

"See you later Harry. Malfoy." She says before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her, and Draco frowns after her.

"You think she knows somethings up?" He asks and Harry chuckles at him.

"Absolutely she does." He says before looking up at Draco, admiring how pretty he looks. Draco looks down at him and notices him staring.

"What?" He asks, confused, and Harry smiles slightly.

"You're pretty." He says and Draco glares at him.

"How dare you. I am not pretty." He says and Harry grins.

"So pretty." He says, bringing a hand up to run through Dracos hair.

"I am not pretty. I'm hot." Draco says and Harry chuckles.

"Well yeah, can't argue with that. But you're also very pretty." Harry says and Draco looks shocked.

"You think I'm hot?" He asks and Harry laughs.

"Draco I just made out with you. Of course I think you're hot." He says and Draco blushes.

"But... since when?" He asks and Harry shrugs, seeming so confident that Draco's annoyed he's such a nervous mess.

"I dunno, since like fourth year." He says and Draco blushes again. Harrys cocky smirk reappears and Draco knows he's fucked.

"Why? When did you start liking me?" Harry asks and he grins when Draco's cheeks get pinker.

"Second year." He mumbles and Harry grins.

"Awww Draco, that's sweet." He says before they’re interrupted yet again.

"Was that the dinner bell?" Draco asks quietly, not making a move to get up. Harry nods, his head still resting in Draco's lap.

 

 

 

"Yeah. Hermione will come in and get me though." Harry says and Draco frowns.

"Why?" He asks and Harry rolls his eyes.

"You know why. I don't eat much and Hermione likes to make sure I actually go to meals." He says and Draco watches as his hands run through Harry's hair.

"Why don't you eat?" He asks.

"Dunno. Never really feel hungry anymore. Eating usually just makes me feel sick." He says and as soon as he finishes talking the door opens.

 

"Harry come on." Hermione says and Harrys about to open his mouth and talk but Hermione gives him a look that shuts his mouth immediately and he sighs. He gives her a look and she smiles slightly and gives him another look and Draco comes to the conclusion that they're having a silent conversation so he just watches the interaction in fascination, wishing he knew a look that would shut Harry up. Hermione gives Harry another look and he rolls his eyes before sitting up and pulling on a shirt and his converse.

"I don't know why you bother arguing, Harry." Hermione jokes and Draco wonders how the hell they had an argument through looks.

"Neither do I, Mione. See you later Draco." Harry says as he leaves their dorm, throwing his arm around Hermione's shoulders and resting his head on top of hers. Draco knows they're just really close and Harry is this close with everyone so it shouldn't bother Draco at all but he still glares at the back of Hermione's head as they walk out the door.

 

"So something totally happened." Hermione states as her and Harry make their way to the great hall.

"What do you mean?" He asks, genuinely confused how she knows everything.

"Harry, for one, you both look like you just spent a few hours making out. And secondly, the way he was looking at you kinda proves it. Besides, it's Malfoy. He manages to keep his hair perfect even after playing quidditch in a storm, and his hair was a mess when I walked in your room." Hermione says and Harry just shrugs.

"Yeah well it looks better messy." He says, not trying to deny it because there's no point. Hermione grins at Harry and wraps her arm around his waist.

"I knew something would happen when I left your room and you were lying on his lap. Tell me what happened?" She asks and Harry chuckles, explaining how their kiss happened and their conversation after it, gushing about how cute Draco is.

 

They continue the conversation as they enter the hall and sit down and as they talk Hermione notices Harry is so distracted by talking about Draco that he doesn't even realise he's eating dinner. Hermione's smile grows wider after this realisation and Harry looks at her confused.

Hermione just smiles at him.

"He's good for you." She says and Harry stops looking confused and smiles slightly at her.

"What makes you say that?" He asks, absentmindedly taking another bite of his pie.

"You're actually eating." She says and Harry looks down at his half empty plate before looking up at Hermione in shock.

"How did I eat that much and not even realise it?" He asks and she rolls her eyes.

"You were distracted." Hermione says fondly, looking over at Draco, whose hair is yet again perfect, to see him looking at Harry and smiling subtly, probably because he's eating.

 

"Why are you distracted?" Ron asks, finally finished with his conversation with Dean.

"Oh, er, quidditch." Harry says, shooting Hermione a look that tells her not to tell Ron about Draco.

"Dude we are gonna kick Ravenclaws ass tomorrow, don't worry." Ron says and Harry smiles slightly because Ron is always so good at hyping up a quidditch match.

"Yeah I know, still nervous though mate. I'm always nervous before quidditch." Harry says and it's true, he's had a lot of near death experiences when playing quidditch and although he is amazing at it and wins every game and loves flying, he still gets nervous.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Harry eats most of his dinner, to Hermione's joy, and at around 8:30 they head up to the common room. Dean and Seamus have decided to throw a pre game common room party so Harry ends up going up to his dorm room at 3am quite drunk and extremely tired. Harry saw Draco disappear from the common room a few hours ago and is actually very excited to be alone with him. He walks into their dorm to see Draco lying on his own bed. They usually sleep on Dracos bed because Draco is a stroppy git but Harry doesn't mind; it smells like Draco. He strips to his boxers before climbing into bed next to Draco.

 

"Hey." Harry murmurs into Dracos hair, wrapping his arms around Draco and pulling him against his chest.

"Hey." Draco says quietly, rolling over so he's facing Harry and burying his face in Harry's neck. Harry wraps his arms around Draco and holds him close.

"You smell like fire whiskey." Draco mutters and Harry smiles.

"You smell like Draco." He says and Draco tilts his head up so he can look Harry in the eyes.

"What does that mean? What do I smell like?" Draco asks curiously and Harry gets the feeling he's using the fact that Harry has consumed alcohol to get him to say things he wouldn't when he's completely sober; jokes on Draco though cause Harry would say this any time.

"You smell like vanilla and a flower I don't know and some sort of wood, kind of like a broomstick but not quite, and a little bit like the air outside when it rains and you smell comforting and you smell like home." Harry says softly, looking down at Draco, and Draco is basically glowing.

 

"I smell like home?" He asks and Harry nods, smiling slightly, the extra courage the fire whisky is giving him is slowly lessening but it's still there for now and Harry is going to take advantage of it.

"Yeah. Not my actual home, obviously, cause my actual home up until summer was with my aunt and uncle and that didn't count as a home cause it sucked and Grimmauld place doesn't really feel like home yet. You just smell comforting and warm." Harry says, slurring not because he's drunk but because he can't be bothered to form words properly.

"Why didn't you like your aunt and uncle?" Draco asks, he assumed Harry would have been spoiled when he was a kid, considering he was the one that defeated Voldemort.

"I wasn't really part of the family. They figured I'd be a wizard and didn't like it, so I was basically just treated as their servant. My uncle hated me and my aunt blamed me for my mums death. My cousin used to beat me up too. I slept in a cupboard under the stairs for the first 11 years of my life." Harry explains and Draco looks up at him in shock.

"Harry... I'm so sorry." He says and Harry frowns.

"Why?"

"Because I was an arse to you. I made your school life shit when you had a shit home life too. Now I know why you never went home at Christmas and never got post, well until third year." Draco says sadly and Harry smiles slightly.

"You weren't bad, Draco. You kept me grounded cause god only knows most people here believed the chosen one stories. And third year was when I found out I had a godfather. He was the one that wrote to me and stuff." Harry says, his tone bittersweet.

 

"Why didn't you move in with him?" Draco asks.

"He escaped Azkaban and was wanted by the ministry because they thought he was trying to help Voldemort. He said we'd live together when everything was better. But he was killed fifth year." Harry says sadly.

"Who killed him?" Draco asks. He knew about the mass murderer who escaped azkaban, and he knew he died, but he was kept very much in the dark about what was going on. All he knew is that Voldemort needed some sort of prophecy to beat Harry and he needed Dumbledore dead.

 

"His cousin, Bellatrix." Harry says and Dracos eyes widen.

"My aunt was your godfathers cousin?" He asks and Harry nods. Draco knew very little about his family too, apparently.

"Which means my godson is your second cousin or something." Harry says and Draco looks up at him, confused.

"Sirius' cousin Tonks had a baby with Remus and they made me his godfather. He's like 6 months old now. You should come with me to visit him next time I go." Harry says and Draco look unsure,

"The last interaction I had with a baby was when I was one." Draco says and Harry chuckles.

"He's great, you'll love him. He's a metamorphmagus so he's always changing his hair colour. It's usually blue. He's always smiling." Harry says before grabbing his wand and summoning a picture of Teddy. He holds it so Draco can see it and he almost forgets how to breath.

  
The picture isn't just of Teddy, it's of Harry holding him. Harry is wearing ripped skinny jeans and black boots with a tight white t-shirt and he looks beautiful. His hair is a mess and he has a bandanna tied round his head and the way he's smiling down at Teddy is incredibly sweet. Teddy is a very cute baby, smiling widely up at Harry, even Draco can't deny that.

"He's adorable." Draco says, still staring at Harry in the picture, and Harry smiles proudly.

"I know." He says before putting the picture and his wand on Draco's bedside table. The alcohol is wearing off slightly and now he feels really tired. He pulls Draco closer to him and buries his face in Draco's hair before taking a deep breath.

"You still smell like fire whisky." Draco mutters against Harrys neck.

"You still smell like home." Harry says softly and Draco feels his heart burst.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry wakes up the next day lying next to Draco, as usual, however before he even opens his eyes he can tell Draco is watching him.

 

"You gonna stop staring at me?" Harry asks quietly with a smirk on his face and Draco doesn't know if he wants to punch him or kiss him. There's a slight pause before Draco is able to speak.

"Did you really mean what you said last night?" Draco asks and Harry opens his eyes to look at Draco.

"Which part?" He asks.

"All of it." Draco says nervously and Harry smiles slightly. He wasn't that drunk last night so he remembers everything he said.

"Draco, I meant every word." He says easily and Draco admires his courage.

"So you weren't that drunk then." He says and Harry laughs.

"I couldn't get too drunk, Draco. I have a quidditch match today. Actually I have a quidditch match in a few hours so I need to get up at some point." He says but he doesn't actually make a move to get up and when Draco buries his head in Harrys neck Harry wishes he never had to get up again.

"You don't smell like fire whisky anymore." Draco mutters against Harrys neck and Harry shivers, his neck is one of his sensitive spots.

"What do I smell like?" Harry asks and when he sees Draco blush he smirks, no wonder he wasn't in Gryffindor, he's got as much courage as the cowardly lion.

 

When Draco hasn't answered in a few seconds Harry rolls over so Draco is on his back and Harry leans over him.

"You're blushing." Harry smirks, looking down at him, and Draco glares at him.

"And you're a prick." He mutters but there's no venom behind his words, just love.

"I need to get ready but I'm not letting you get away with this." Harry says before climbing out of bed and putting his quidditch robes on. He runs his hands through his hair a few times before pulling on his shoes.

"See you at the game." Harry winks at Draco before leaving the room and heading to the great hall. Most students are already there, including his team, so he goes and sits with them.

 

Harry actually eats at breakfast, much to Hermiones joy, and he can feel Draco's eyes on him all the way through breakfast. When he gets onto the pitch and shakes hands with the Ravenclaw captain he can basically feel Dracos burning glare on Jason Samuels. The second Harry mounts his broom and kicks off he spots Draco in the stands, next to Pansy. His gaze is fixed solely on Harry because Draco has always thought Harry looked very attractive when he was flying, even more so when he's in his quidditch uniform. Harry catches Dracos eye and winks before flying off to find the snitch.

 

Gryffindor are winning 60-50 when Harry finally catches a glimpse of the snitch and makes a beeline for it. The Ravenclaw seeker sees it at the same time and they both end up side by side diving towards the ground after the snitch. Harry smirks slightly as they near the ground, knowing full well Duncan, the Ravenclaw seeker, will give up before he does. Sure enough when there's only around 8 foot between the two boys and the solid ground Duncan pulls up, leaving Harry to grab the snitch. He knows he's going to hit the floor, so he grabs the snitch and rolls off of his broom in one swift motion, hitting the ground from 6ft up and rolling a bit on the floor before stopping. The whistle's been blown and his team are running towards him in concern.

"Potter, are you okay?" Madam Hooch asks and Harry sits up, the snitch still in his right hand.

"Yeah." Harry grins. Ron holds out a hand and Harry grabs it, letting him pull him up, and the second he's standing he's pulled into a hug by Ginny, shortly followed by the rest of the team.

"Harry James Potter you do not voluntarily fall off your broom." Harry hears and he turns around to see McGonagall walking onto the pitch. She's still head of Gryffindor and, even though he shouldn't have voluntarily fallen 6 foot he knows she's glad he won.

"Sorry Professor." Harry says, not sounding at all sorry.

 

An arm falls around Harrys shoulders and he looks to see it's Seamus.

"Party in room of requirement." He says excitedly, leading Harry towards the castle, Dean throwing his arm round Harrys shoulders from the other side. Harry chuckles at the two and wraps his arms around their waists, Ginny taking his broom for him.

"I can't believe you intentionally fell off your broom from like 10 foot up." Dean says and Harry rolls his eyes.

"It wasn't that high." Harry laughs.

"Yeah it was. Madam Hooch thought you'd break your arm or something."

"Oh, it didn't look like I was that high." Harry says and the boys chuckle as they reach the room of requirement.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry spends an hour and a half, at most, at the party before starting to feel guilty again, so he slips out of the room of requirement, goes down a fairly unused corridor, and sits at the bottom of the spiral staircase. Within a few minutes he feels someone sit next to him and can tell who it is without even having to look up.

"Hey." Harry says softly, continuing to look out of the window next to him.

"You purposely fell from 10ft up." Draco says and Harry smiles slightly.

"You worried about me, Draco?" He jokes, knowing full well Draco is not happy about Harry putting himself at risk.

"Prick." Draco mutters, but he presses his knee against Harry's to show him he's not actually mad, well, he is but not that much.

"I'm sorry." Harry says, because he can tell that Draco was actually concerned for him, and Draco smiles slightly.

"It's okay. But if I have to watch you play the least you could do is not die." He says and Harry chuckles.

"You don't have to watch me play, but don't pretend you don't love it." Harry jokes, leaning back against the stairs behind him, watching as Draco turns pink but stays silent.

"I used to love watching you play too, Draco, don't worry." He says and Draco blushes deeper and Harry remembers yet again how great it is to make Draco blush.

"Yeah well you look good when you fly." Draco says and Harry smiles.

"I know I do, darlin." He says and Draco decides he likes it when Harry calls him pet names, But now he's confused. They made out but they haven't spoken about it since. He doesn't know if this means Harry wants to be with him, or if he just thinks they're sort of like friends with benefits. Draco would really prefer the first one, but he would never make the first move, or initiate a conversation like that.

"What's up?" Harry asks, concerned and confused. They were joking around not 2 minutes ago and suddenly Draco looks terrified.

"Nothing." He says quickly and Harry raises an eyebrow.

"That's believable." He says, deadpan. Draco stays quiet, staring at the door opposite them as if he's debating running through it.

"Draco what's up?" Harry asks, genuinely concerned that he's having some sort of stroke or something. When Draco stays silent Harry moves his hand to rest on Dracos leg, figuring it's something he doesn't want to say or talk about.

"What are- what- we- you- I don't know." Draco struggles before giving up, ending with a sigh, and Harry figures what he meant to say.

"Draco, will you be my boyfriend?" He asks, figuring he might as well not fuck about and just make it clear what his intentions are. No wonder Draco's confused, they snog for an hour and haven't spoken about it since. Draco's eyes widen slightly before his expression changes from one of shock to happiness.

"Yeah." He says and Harry grins, grabbing his chin softly and turning Draco's face to look at him before pecking him softly on the lips.

"Good or things would've got very awkward very quickly." Harry says and Draco rolls his eyes before leaning forward hesitantly and pressing his lips against Harry's. Harry pulls away after a few minutes and chuckles slightly.

"If 13 year old me knew what was going on now he'd probably die of shock." He says at Draco's questioning glance and Draco laughs.

"I'm fairly certain that 13 year old Draco would either just not believe it or jerk off." He says and Harry smirks.

"13 year old you jerked off to the thought of us together?" He asks and Draco rolls his eyes but blushes slightly.

"13 year old me jerked off to everything." He says.

"But mainly me?" Harry smirks, noticing Dracos blush.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Draco says, turning away from Harry, who grins and leans in close to Draco.

"I jerk off to you too." He breaths sensually before standing up and starting to walk up the stairs they're sat on. After a few seconds Draco's blood returns to his head and he stands up. Harry said jerk instead of jerked as in he still does and that made all of the blood in Dracos body go straight to his dick.

 

"HARRY JAMES FUCKING POTTER!" He calls before running up the stairs to catch up to him. When he reaches him, which takes 10 seconds because Harry was walking slowly, he grabs Harrys hips to stop him walking and leans close to his back, having to tilt his head up slightly because Harry is a step above him.

"You can't just say shit like that and walk off." He growls in Harrys ear and Harry fights to suppress a smirk, instead turning round to face Draco and feigning innocence.

"But it makes you blush and that's cute." Harry says, reaching down to his hips and grabbing Dracos hands.

"And there's the added bonus that you're flustered and hard. Which is always hot." Harry says, stepping onto the same stair as Draco and pressing him against the column that goes up the center of the spiral staircase.

"You just love to tease me don't you, Potter." Draco says and Harry grins.

"Only because it's so easy to get a reaction out of you, Malfoy." He mumbles before pressing his lips against Draco's neck and smirking against his skin when he feels Draco shivers. He kisses just below Dracos ear before pulling away slightly.

"You're a lot easier to break than I thought you would be." Harry mumbles, looking straight into Dracos eyes.

"I'm usually not but apparently I have no say in what happens when you're around. My body goes into autopilot." Draco says, slightly embarrassed, and Harry smiles slightly and tilts his head to the side, as if he's confused.

"Since when? When did you decide you didn't hate me?" Harry asks and Draco rolls his eyes.

"I never hated you. Well, not really." Draco says and Harry raises an eyebrow.

"Not really?"

"I never hated you. I hated how no one hated you. I figured you would be a spoiled brat cause you were the chosen one, and it pissed me off." He says and Harry smiles slightly.

"Funny. You were a spoiled brat." He jokes and Draco glares at him.

"It's not my fault my father was a pure blood dickhead." He says and Harry chuckles.

"I'm joking, love, don't worry." He says before realising what he said. He panics for all of two seconds before deciding to just roll with it. He said it and they both know it, no point getting flustered about it. Draco on the other hand is blushing like mad because hearing Harry call him Draco was one thing, but hearing him call him love is completely different. They hear footsteps coming from the hallway at the bottom of the staircase and Harry steps back before grinning, getting an idea. He grabs Draco's hand and takes off up the staircase and down the corridor until he reaches the entrance to one of the secret passageways. He pulls Draco behind the statue of the one-eyed witch and Draco looks at Harry confused.

"How d'you fancy a trip to Hogsmeade?" Harry asks smiling slightly.

"What does that have to do with hiding behind a statue?" Draco asks and Harry grins.

"Oh, young one, you have so much to learn." Harry says before whispering  _Dissendium_ revealing a hidden tunnel.

"Trust you to know about a secret passageway." Draco says, secretly loving it, and Harry pulls him into the passageway.

"So how and when did you figure out there's a secret passageway in the castle?" Draco asks as Harry leads him down the narrow tunnel.

"There are 7, actually. But third year. Fred and George had a map that my dad and his friends made and it shows the secret passageways." Harry says, proud of his dad and Sirius and Remus for being more mischievous than the Weasley twins.

"So where does this one lead?" Draco asks, sensing Harry doesn't want to talk about his parents in a dark and dirty tunnel.

"Honeydukes basement." Harry says and Draco raises an eyebrow.

"How are we meant to get through Honeydukes without Mrs. Flume seeing us?" He asks and Harry turns back to looks at him and grins.

"I'm Harry fucking Potter. Besides, I do this all the time." He says, admiring how Dracos eyes basically glow in the dark.

"Is that where you disappeared to the other day?" Draco asks and Harry shakes his head.

"Different passageway." He says before biting his lip and starting to turn around, but Draco squeezes his hand and stops him.

"You okay?" He asks. Harry doesn't know if he's ready to share his secret hideout with anyone just yet, so he smiles and nods before turning around and continuing down the tunnel, never letting go of Draco's hand. They reach the end of the tunnel, under honeydukes, and Harry raises the floor tile above him slowly. Draco watches as Harry removes the tile completely before pulling himself up and through the hole. Draco follows behind Harry, thoroughly enjoying the view of Harrys muscles as he pulls himself up, and when they're both out of the tunnel Harry replaces the tile. They walk out of the basement and slip into the main shop undetected. Hogsmeade is pretty empty today as it's Sunday and Hogwarts students usually go on Saturday. The pair walk through the town and Draco notices Harry looks uncomfortable when people look at him in that adoring or sympathetic way.

"Where are we going?" Draco asks and Harry smiles.

"Promised George I'd come visit him." Harry says and Draco raises an eyebrow.

"He's not gonna want me in his shop." Draco says quietly and Harry shakes his head.

"First of all, yes he is because he wants to forget about the war more than anyone and he knows we're all different now. Second, he hasn't got a choice anyway cause I co-own the shop." He says and Draco raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well I didn't want to. But I gave the twins my tri-wizard tournament winnings so they could open the shop in the first place and they insisted." Harry says as he reaches the shop. There's always a few people in the shop, even when school kids aren't in hogsmeade, because everyone loves it.

"Is he not gonna wonder why I'm here with you?" Draco asks and Harry shakes his head.

"He knows we're dorm mates. He also knows we've slept in the same bed every night for 2 weeks." Harry says and Draco's eyes widen.

"Why does he know that?" He asks.

"I told him. I'm closer with George than I am with Hermione. And that's saying something." Harry says before seeing George talking to a woman. He smiles immediately.

"Harry!" George calls when he see's him before walking over and grabbing him in a hug.

"How ya doing, Georgie?" Harry asks, wrapping his arms around George tightly. After the war him and George really bonded, especially as he was staying at the burrow for the first half of the summer. They were both broken and Harry was pretty much suicidal. George was the one that helped him.

"Good, I'm glad you came though." George says before pulling away from Harry and looking at Draco.

"You alright, Draco?" He asks as if they've been friends for year and Harry smiles at him, glad George isn't making anything awkward.

"Yeah I'm good." Draco says and George smirks, looking between Harry and Draco.

"I bet you are." He says and Draco blushes slightly whilst Harry rolls his eyes.

"Literally nothing gets past you." Harry mutters and George grins.

"Especially when you spent all of summer talking about how pretty Draco is." George says and Harry shrugs one shoulder.

"He is pretty." Harry says as Draco blushes deeper and looks at Harry, and George chuckles slightly.

"Why are you impossible to embarrass?" He asks.

"Cause you're stating a fact. Can't be embarrassed about a fact." Harry says and George rolls his eyes.

"Alright well," He turns to Draco. "Harry has no parents or biological siblings, sorry for bringing it up mate, therefore as the next best thing, I am going to give you what sounds like a joke but is actually a very serious and very real threat if you hurt our boy, you're going to say that you wont and then you and Harry are going to do that gross cringe thing where you grin at each other all lovey dovey and I'm probably going to vom. So if you hurt our Harry I will hex your dick off and force you to eat it." George says and Harry laughs.

"Bit morbid but I appreciate the sentiment." He says and George smiles.

They stay and chat for an hour or two before deciding someone will probably realise if they both go missing for too long, so they make their way back to honeydukes and through the tunnel. They manage to make their way to their dorm room without interruption or being questioned, and when they get to their dorm Draco wraps his arms around Harry's neck and pulls him into a hug.

"Bit clingy." Harry mutters, but he's joking and he wraps his arms tight around Dracos waist anyway. Draco smiles and buries his face in Harry's neck and Harry wonders where all of this affection came from.

"Whats with the sudden need for affection?" He asks softly, wrapping his arms as tight round Dracos waist as he can.

"What, I need a reason to hug my boyfriend?" He mutters against Harrys neck and Harry can feel Dracos face burning red as if he's blushing. It takes Harry a few seconds of wondering why Draco is suddenly affectionate and embarrassed before he clocks.

"Draco, love, were you jealous of George?" Harry asks, smirking slightly, and Draco bites his lip, keeping his forehead on Harry's shoulder.

"No." He mutters and Harry grins.

"I think you were." Harry says, rubbing Dracos side softly whilst keeping his arms round his waist.

"It's okay to be jealous babe, you're cute when you're like this. If you're gonna be like this whenever you're jealous I'll make it happen more often." Harry smirks and Draco lifts his head and looks him in the eye with a warning look.

"You're evil." Draco says, still blushing over the fact that Harry called him babe. Harry just grins and winks at Draco before pecking him softly. Draco still can't get his head around the fact that he can now kiss Harry whenever he wants. When Harry pulls away from Draco completely and sits on his bed, grabbing a book and opening it, Draco looks confused for a second before the door opens and he realises why Harry moved away.

"You standing there for a reason Draco?" Hermione asks and Draco blushes slightly before sitting on his bed and Hermione laughs.

"Sorry boys but this is important, you can go back to making out later." Hermione says and Draco and Harry look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Who says we were making out?" Harry asks and Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Harry, babe, your book's upside down." She says and Harry chuckles before putting the book down.

"Alright you got me, what do you want?" He asks and she rolls her eyes before she walks over and sits next to him.

"Ron and the Slytherin beater are having a fight in the quad. Kinda need help diffusing the situation." She says and Harry rolls his eyes before standing up and following Hermione out of the dorm, Draco following them both out too.

 

When the three of them get to the quad Harry's eyes widen when he sees three Slytherins and Ron, Seamus and Dean in a fight. Harry quickly casts a spell that wraps invisible ropes around each of their stomachs and pulls them apart from each other and they're all so surprised by the sudden interruption that they don't even struggle.

"Not being funny mate, but what the fuck happened?" Harry asks as he walks over to Ron, making sure he's in between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors when he releases the spell. One of the slytherins casts a spell at Harry, which hits him in the back but doesn't do much damage, and Harry turns around, looking royally pissed off.

"Are you fucking serious?" He shouts at the Slytherin, automatically casting expelliarmus and watching as the slytherins wand flies towards him at the same time a curse is fired at the Slytherin, not too bad but powerful enough to knock him to the floor. Harry frowns slightly before clocking who it was and looking at Draco, who is stood to his left a few feet away. Harry feels kind of happy that Draco would curse a Slytherin just because he threw a hex at Harry.

"You don't curse people when their back is turned." Draco says when he realises most people are looking at him in shocked confusion. Harry smirks at him knowingly and he sees Hermione smile when Draco blushes slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

The Slytherins disappear along with the crowd of students watching and as Harry is about to turn and walk back to his dorm room he feels a hand grab his forearm and drag him towards the bridge. He looks at Ron and frowns.

"Ron what the fuck?" Harry asks and Ron stops walking and turns to him once they're halfway across the bridge, no other students near by.

"Why would Malfoy curse a Slytherin?" He asks, letting go of Harrys arm.

"I dunno, he's all about pride ain't he? Probably cause he cursed me when my back was turned." Harry says shrugging and moving to sit on the rail of the bridge, his legs hanging over the edge. Ron sighs and sits next to him, one of the rails attached to the roof of the bridge in between them and Harry leans against it.

"Is there something you ain't telling me, mate?" He asks and Harry bites his lip, the least he could do is tell Ron that he and Draco aren't fighting 24/7.

"Ron, since we've been dorm mates me and Draco have kind of called a truce. We aren't at each others throats anymore." He says, almost laughing because that's not true, they're at each others throats more than ever, just in a different way.

"Is that it mate?" Ron asks and Harry turns to look at him so he can see his reaction.

"What else do you want me to say? We're actually dating now and snog all the time?" Harry asks and Ron scrunches his nose up as if he'd just smelt something rank.

"Harry that's a mental image I did not need." He says, and Harry doesn't know if that's good or not. He didn't say he doesn't think Harry and Draco dating is bad, he just said he doesn't want to think about them snogging. Which is good, right?

 

They stay and chat on the bridge for a while and Harry realises that he hasn't spoken to Ron properly in a while and it's actually nice to sit and talk to his best friend. Ron leaves after an hour or so and Harry gets off the railing and stands leaning against it instead, enjoying the view. After being alone for a few minutes he feels someone lean next to him and grins, not even looking over to see who it is; he already knows.

 

 

"You didn't tell Weasley did you?" Draco asks and Harry shakes his head. Draco looks over at him and struggles to breathe. Harry is leaning against the railing on his hands, which means his muscles are very prominent and he looks kind of amazing.

"I did, but in a jokey way, just to see what his reaction would be." Harry says and Draco shifts his eyes from Harrys biceps to his face.

"And?" He asks, nervous because he knows how much Harry loves his friends.

"He said he didn't need the mental image of us snogging." Harry says, smirking.

"That's good, yeah? And why would he have that mental image?" Draco asks, blushing slightly.

"It wasn't him saying it's disgusting or wrong, it's just him saying he doesn't want us to scar him, which is basically him giving us his blessing. Even though he still doesn't actually know and thinks I was joking. I told him we called a truce. He asked if that was it and I said no we’re also dating and snog all the time." He says, smiling because Draco is now blushing so dark. Harry grins when Draco fails to reply to that and moves so he's standing behind Draco, resting his hands on the railing either side of Draco, his chest pressed against Draco's back and he rests his chin on Draco's shoulder.

"You're hot when you blush." Harry mumbles in Dracos ear, causing Draco to blush more.

"You're hot in general." Draco mumbles and Harry grins.

"I love how you can go from being a confident, arrogant prick to being a blushing, adorable mess." Harry says softly and Draco looks down at the ground below the bridge, willing his blush to go away.

 

They go back to their dorm room after half an hour and lie on Draco’s bed, Harry’s head in Draco’s lap, in a peaceful silence with Draco stroking Harry’s hair. But there’s something on Draco’s mind that he needs to talk to Harry about.

“Harry?” Draco asks quietly, sounding nervous, and Harry opens his eyes and looks up at Draco.

“Yeah?” He asks.

“You know the other night? When you were tipsy?” Draco asks and Harry smiles slightly.

“Yeah?” He says.

“You spoke about your aunt and uncle.” He says and Harry frowns slightly. He doesn’t like to think about them.

“I did.” He says.

“You- you do realise that was abuse right?” Draco says nervously and Harry tenses.

“I don’t like that word. It wasn’t abuse because I had a bed and food and a roof over my head.” Harry says and Draco looks down at him sadly.

“Harry, they still abused you.” He says and Harry shakes his head.

“It wasn’t. They didn’t.” He says, his eyes filling with tears and Draco grabs Harry’s hand with the one that’s not threading through his hair.

“Harry please don’t be upset. And I’m sorry, but you were.” He says sadly and Harry sits up, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I don’t wanna think about it.” He chokes and Draco pulls him into a hug, resting his chin on Harry’s head.

“I’m so sorry Harry.” He murmurs into Harry’s messy hair and Harry buries his head in Draco’s neck.

“It’s not your fault, Draco.” Harry mumbles as he breathes in Dracos scent. Draco notices Harry breathing in deeply and smiles slightly.

“Do I still smell the same?” Draco asks, trying to cheer Harry up. Harry nods and leans back to look Draco in the eyes.

“You always smell like Draco.” Harry says and Draco smiles slightly,

“I’m sorry I brought it up.” Draco says sadly and Harry lies down, Draco lying next to him so they’re facing each other.

“I never thought about it. But, I guess you’re right.” He says softly, staring into Draco’s beautiful gray eyes.

“Sometimes you don't notice it's happening until it's over." Draco says and Harry frowns slightly.

"You were abused too." Harry says softly, suddenly not caring about his aunt and uncle because Draco had it worse.

"I could deal with it." Draco says but Harry knows it's a lie. He was forced to torture and kill.

"You couldn't Draco. It broke you." Harry says, grabbing Draco's hands in his and bringing them up to his chest, holding them against him.

"I didn't have a choice." Draco says, his voice cracking. Harry kisses Dracos hands softly before holding them against his chest again. They're lying so close their foreheads are almost touching and their legs are linked and all he can see is Draco and all he can smell is Draco and it's wonderful.

"I know you didn't, love." Harry whispers and Draco shuts his eyes and leans his forehead against Harrys.

"It's okay Draco. I don't blame you and neither does anyone else. If it wasn't for you I would have died at the manner." Harry whispers and Draco takes a deep breath.

"I wasn't going to hand you over. I wanted you to win." Draco says and Harry smiles and moves slightly so he can kiss Draco's forehead. He decides not to talk more about how fucked up both of their lives have been, so instead he presses his forehead against Draco's and takes a deep breath in.

"You know, I still haven't forgotten the fact that you refused to tell me what I smell like." Harry smirks knowingly and Draco immediately blushes.

"You're the worst.” He mutters but Harry just continues to smirk so Draco buries his head in Harry’s neck and takes a deep breath in, breathing the comforting smell of Harry.

“You smell of broom stick wax and treacle tart and cinnamon and the forest. You smell comforting and warm. You smell like hope and light.” Draco says into Harry’s neck and Harry throws his arm over Draco’s waist.

“Was that so hard?” Harry says softly and Draco smiles and blushes against his neck. Draco nods and Harry chuckles leaning away from Draco slightly so he can see him. He loves the way he looks when he's blushing, so he just looks at him with a small smile on his face. Draco has no idea why Harry is watching him but it gives him a reason to watch Harry so he doesn't mind. Harry looks amazing with that small smile and his shining eyes and his hair that Draco secretly loves and think looks amazing despite it being an absolute fucking mess.

"You're staring." Draco mumbles after a few minutes of staring at each other in silence.

"I am." Harry says softly. "You're staring too."

"I know." Draco mumbles and Harry smiles.

"Do you want me to stop staring at you?" Harry asks and Draco shrugs.

"Do you want to?" He asks and Harry shakes his head slowly.

"No. You're cute." Draco blushes and envies how Harry can just say shit like that without so much as blushing.

"Especially when you blush." Harry murmurs and he cups Dracos cheek and brushes it with his thumb. Draco leans into his hand but doesn't say anything.

"Do you think there'll be a day when I can compliment you without you blushing?" Harry asks, running his hand along Dracos arm before wrapping it round his waist.

Draco shrugs again.

"Doubt it." He says and Harry grins, leaning forward and catching Draco in a kiss.

 

They both fall asleep lying facing each other on Dracos bed shortly after, waking up hours later when Hermione comes in to get Harry for dinner. She walks in and sees them lying together and thanks God that she convinced Ron to meet them in the hall rather than come with her to get Harry. She almost doesn't want to wake them up because they look so sweet and content and happy. But she knows Harry needs to eat so she walks over to the side of the bed Harry is lying on and gently grabs his shoulder.

"Harry." She whispers and Harrys eyes flutter open and he looks at Draco then up at Hermione.

"Mione?" He asks, groggy from the nap.

"Dinner time." She whispers and he nods, turning back to Draco.

“Hey, Draco.” He calls softly, rubbing Draco’s side where his hand was resting, and Hermione almost squeals because they’re so cute and Harry is the sweetest thing and she’s so proud.

Draco stirs and he opens his eyes to look at harry and he smiles slightly before frowning.

“Why would you wake me up that’s mean.” He mumbles, shutting his eyes again and Harry chuckles.

“Hermione says we have to go eat dinner.” He says and Draco shakes his head.

“Granger fuck off I’m asleep.” He mumbles and Hermione rolls her eyes.

“Alright fine but I’m taking Harry.” She says and Draco immediately reaches out and grabs Harry’s shirt.

“Nope.” He says, eyes still shut. Hermione rolls her eyes and pulls Harry’s arm so he’s forced to get up. When Harry is standing he walks to Draco's side of the bed and leans over him so he can see his face.

"Draco, love, get up." Harry whispers and Draco opens his eyes and glares at him, but Harry called him love and he loves that so he gets up anyway.

"Alright fine but I'm not happy about it." Draco mumbles and Harry grins because sleepy Draco is adorable.

 

They walk to the great hall together before Draco goes over to join Pansy at the slytherin table.

"You look happy." Pansy says quietly so no one else at the table can hear, a small smile on her face.

"You're observant today." Draco knows Pansy can tell something is up. He doesn't know why he hasn't told her yet about him and Harry, but he knows the second he says something she's gonna make a big deal out of it and go all 'I told you so' and probably squeal or something because she's the one he's been talking about Harry to since before  he even knew he was crushing on him.

"Okay sarcy, has something happened?" She asks but Draco can see Harry perfectly from where he's sat and he's talking to Hermione with the cutest smile and he's eating and Draco wonders what they're talking about but then Harry bites his lip and meets Draco's eye before turning back to Hermione and he doesn't have to wonder. He is worried why Harry looked so worried then though.

"OH MY GOD." Pansy gasps and Draco turns to her.

"What?" He asks, concerned for a second before he sees the look on her face and realised she just caught that interaction.

"I can't believe you haven't told me you and Potter are banging." She mutters and Draco blushes.

"We're not banging, Pans." He growls and she grins before grabbing him in a hug.

"Oh Draco I'm so happy for you." She whispers and he struggles to get out of her grip. When she finally releases him he rolls his eyes.

"Thanks." He mumbles and she grins again.

"So when did it happen, how did it happen, what exactly happened?" She gushes before stopping. "Nope. First things first. I told you so! Now answer my questions." She grins, grabbing Draco's forearm.

Draco explains how they've been sleeping in the same bed for a few weeks and how they eventually kissed and now they're dating and their visit to Hogsmeade and the Weasley shop and when he finishes explaining Pansy smiles so wide Draco fears for her safety.

"Who would have thought Harry Potter was actually adorable?" She grins and Draco raises an eyebrow at her because he's been saying that for fucking years.

"Well yeah you but you've also been talking about how you would absolutely fuck him and how hot he is since you were 14." She chuckles and Draco blushes, glad the people near them are loud enough that they drown out their conversation.

 

"How's my favorite gays?" Blaise asks as he sits at the table opposite Pansy and Draco, he looks at the two of them before grinning. "Draacooo? Why are you bluuushingg?" He practically sings and Draco blushes harder.

"I know that blush. That's a Harry Potter blush. Either you gushing about how hot he is and Pansy's taking the piss or something happened." Blaise grins and Pansy nods, grinning. Blaise jumps over the table and, after a yell form McGonagall not to set a bad example, he wraps his arms around both of them.

"My boy's growing up. Tell me everything." He says, pushing Pansy down the bench so he can sit next to Draco. Pansy glares at Blaise and sits on Dracos lap.

Draco tells Blaise what he told Pansy and Blaise has pretty much the same reaction, only with a lot more arm flairs and squealing.

 

"So you're in love with him. Is that a bad thing?" Hermione asks quietly and Harry bites his lip and looks over at Draco to see him watching him with a small smile and that small smile answers the question better than Harry ever could.

"I'm gonna tell him." He says as he turns back to Hermione and her eyes light up. She's been gushing about how cute the two of them are ever since they sat down for dinner.

"Really? When?" She asks excitedly and Harry smiles at her.

"Tonight." He says and a grin spreads across her face.

"How are you gonna tell him?" Hermione asks, leaning closer to Harry and Harry shrugs, glancing back over at Draco to see Pansy sat on his lap grinning and Blaise sat next to him practically vibrating with what looks like happiness. He wants to tell Draco in a way he knows he means it, because Draco doesn't get that Harry genuinely doesn't blame him for what he did in the war. An idea hits him whilst he's watching Draco and he turns to Hermione with a smile.

"I have an idea." He says quietly and Hermione smiles as Harry explains what his idea is.

"He's probably gonna cry." She says, her hand on her heart in awe, and Harry smiles proudly.

"That's my goal. I'll see you tomorrow, I gotta go tell a guy I love him." Harry says, kissing her grinning cheek and leaving the hall, feeling Draco's eyes on him. He runs up to his dorm room and grabs his wand, map and invisibility cloak, stashing the wand and map in his pocket and charming the cloak so it's smaller and putting it in his pocket, before he goes out into the quad and sits on a wall facing outward, so Draco will see him as he leaves the hall but also so he can enjoy the view.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Some not quite age appropriate stuff happens in this chapter you have been warned*
> 
> (But not that great cause believe it or not I'm not good at writing smut)

Harry only has to wait a few minutes before there's a body leaning against the wall next to him. 

 

"What you doing out here?" Draco asks and Harry smiles slightly.

"Nice view." He says, still looking out over the mountains.

"Are you okay Harry?" Draco asks and Harry frowns, looking at him.

"Yeah, why?"

"You looked a little worried or something earlier." Draco says and Harry bites his lips again. He's never been this nervous before.

"I need to tell you something." He says and Draco stops leaning and stands up straight.

"Okay?" He says nervously and Harry shakes his head.

"I've got to show you something too. Do you trust me?" Harry asks and Draco nods without hesitation. Harry jumps down from the wall and pulls out the map, checking that no one is near the whomping willow and laughing quietly at Draco's shocked and impressed look.

"Why do you need that? And where did you get it?" Draco asks and Harry smirks.

"I'll tell you later." Harry says before motioning for Draco to walk with him. There's a few people near the tree when they get to it so Harry takes out the cloak and removes the charm so it's normal sized. He puts his wand back in his back pocket and checks no one is looking before stepping closer to Draco and throwing the cloak round both of them. Draco struggles to breath when Harry steps closer and frowns in confusion when Harry throws a cloak round them both, still confused why they're standing next to the whomping willow.

"It's an invisibility cloak. Don't want anyone to see where we're going." Harry whispers, his face so close to Draco's. Harry grabs Dracos hand and pulls him closer to the tree, smiling at Draco's hesitation.

"I thought you trusted me?" Harry says, smirking slightly, and Draco raises an eyebrow.

"I do, just not when you're leading me into a death trap." Draco whispers back and Harry rolls his eyes. He gets his wand out and casts a spell at the knot in the roots, freezing the branches. He pulls Draco towards the almost invisible hole in the roots and whispers "trust me" as he pulls them both through the hole just as the tree springs back to life. 

 

Harry takes the cloak off of them just as Draco grabs his hand.

"This another one of your hidden passageways?" He asks and Harry smiles slightly but doesn't answer, instead gripping Draco's hand and leading him down the tunnel and into the living room of the shrieking shack.

"Where are we?" Draco asks and Harry throws his cloak and map on the table before turning to Draco.

"Yes, this is another secret passageway. This is my favorite one though, because my dad and his friends used to use this one all the time. We're in the shrieking shack. No it's not haunted, but I'll tell you that story later too." He says and Draco looks at him with so many different emotions on his face and Harry smiles.

"This is my spot, Draco." Harry says, knowing Draco will get what he means, and by the look on his face he does.

"You're showing me your spot?" He asks in disbelief and Harry can see his eyes beginning to water.

"I trust you too, Draco."

 

"So why did you bring me here? What did you need to tell me?" Draco sounds nervous and Harry doesn't know if that's good or bad but he can tell Draco is trying to change the subject so he doesn't cry.

"I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, and I figured showing you my spot would kinda send that message. And..." He trails off and Draco bites his lip.

"And?" He asks and Harry pauses for a second.

"Draco. I love you." Harry says, more nervous than Draco has ever seen him, and Draco can feel a glow spread from his heart throughout his body and it's blinding because hearing Harry say he loves him is the best feeling in the world.

"I love you too." He says quietly and Harry grins, grabbing Draco round the waist and kissing him fiercely, holding him tight, Draco's arms wrap around Harry's neck and he kisses back just as passionately. It's not long before Harry feels Draco's dick harden and he knows his is too, so he pulls Draco's body flush against his, so every part of them is touching, and moves his mouth from Draco's lips to his neck, starting to suck and nibble and lick, loving the sounds Draco is making.

Harry slides his hands down to Draco's waistband and untucks his shirt before sliding his hands under the fabric and moving them up Draco's back, feeling every scar and bone and muscle as he moves back to kissing him. Draco's hands are tugging and threading and gripping at Harry's hair and he high key loves it. Draco kisses across Harrys jaw and to his ear.

"This why you brought me here?" Draco asks, his voice breathless, and Harry chuckles.

"Well the thought crossed my mind, many times, but no. I told you why I brought you here." Harry says, moving so his hands are on Draco's chest and he pushes him against the closest wall. He grins when Draco lets out a quiet groan and leans close to his ear.

"People already think this place is haunted. You can be as loud as you want." He whispers in Draco's ear and he shivers.

"You're such a fucking tease." Draco mutters out and Harry grins.

"And you love it." He says before kissing the spot where Draco's neck and shoulder meet.

"I'd love it a lot more if you would stop fucking about and actually do something productive." Harry grins at how impatiently needy Draco is.

"Productive? I think I'm being very productive, considering my goal was to turn you on so much you're begging for it." Harry says and Draco whimpers slightly.

"You're the worst person alive." He growls and Harry chuckles before pecking Draco and unbuttoning his shirt slowly, kissing down his chest as he reveals it and lets the shirt drop to the floor. He smirks at Draco, which makes him bite his lip, before dropping to his knees and slowly rubbing Draco through his trousers.

The second Harry touches him Draco's legs feel weak and he gasps in pleasure. Harry undoes Draco's trousers and slowly, agonizingly slow in Draco's opinion, pulls them down, along with his boxers, until Draco is naked. Harry looks him over and smirks; Draco is so beautiful and he's all his. Harry kisses Draco's hips and thighs, gripping Dracos hips to keep him steady and Draco is shaking in anticipation.

When Harry grabs Draco's dick with one hand and kisses the tip Draco lets out a loud moan and Harry has to stop himself from groaning at how amazing that sound was. He licks along the underside of Dracos dick and when he gets to the end he sucks on the tip, making Draco tremble.

"Fuck Harry." He groans and Harry smirks, suddenly taking all of Draco. Draco's hands immediately grab Harrys hair and he groans which makes Harry groan. Harry bobs his head at a steady rhythm until he feels Draco getting close, when he varies his speed which drives Draco insane and it's not long before his fists are tightening in Harry's hair and he's moaning out Harrys name along with a few groans and mumbled 'fuck's' as his warm cum shoots down Harry's throat and he swallows it all.

 

Harry presses a kiss against Draco's hip before standing back up and kissing a blissfully relaxed Draco. Draco grabs Harrys top lazily before deciding he is genuinely offended by how many clothes Harry is wearing. He grabs the hem of the top and pulls it over Harrys head before letting his eyes rack over his body. He has seen Harry shirtless many times, but never in this situation. He looks over the scars covering his chest, his eyes lingering on the one above his heart caused by voldemorts second killing curse, and the one directly below his neck caused from wearing the horcrux. His eyes travel down further as he admires how beautiful and toned Harry is, before noticing the bulge in Harry's joggers. He's a lot more nervous than Harry seemed, but the fact that Harry is just stood there watching him with a loving look on his face, not rushing Draco or taking the piss at how nervous he is, it makes Draco braver. Draco bites his lip before slowly pushing Harry's joggers and boxers down.

 

Draco hasn't been with a guy before, and he's only been with a few girls too. Harry on the other hand has fooled around with pretty much every Gryffindor and some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs too. He didn't sleep with all of them, but he's done enough to know exactly what he's doing, and the innocence of Draco is so fucking adorable that Harry just wants to pull him into a hug. Draco decides to try and channel some of Harry's bravery and ask for what he's been wanting since he was first saw Harry in diagon alley. He leans close to Harry, which makes Harry wrap his arms around Draco and pull him flush against him.

"You okay?" Harry asks softly and Draco nods, blushing slightly.

"Harry?" Draco asks slowly.

"Yeah babe?" Harry asks. Draco wraps his arms around Harry's neck and buries his head in his neck, just below Harry's ear so he can still ask him but so he doesn't have to look him in the eye.

"Will you fuck me?" The second the words leave Draco's lips Harry's grip tightens on his waist and he feels his dick twitch.

"Are you sure?" He asks, kind of breathless because hearing Draco ask Harry to fuck him is the best sound Harry has ever heard. Draco nods but Harry needs to know he isn't just saying this because he thinks it's what Harry wants to hear. Harry moves so he can see Draco's face and looks him in the eyes.

"Draco, if you don't want to it's okay. I don't want you to say that just cause you think it's what I want to hear." Harry says, cupping Draco's face, his fingers brushing the bottom of Dracos hair and his thumb stroking his jaw.

"Harry I have been imagining you fucking me since I was 11." Draco blushes hard and Harry smirks.

"So have I darlin." He says before kissing Draco softly.

"You haven't done this before, have you?" Harry asks and Draco blushes again and shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it baby." Harry smiles softly before taking Dracos hands in his.

"Trust me." He whispers, walking backwards and slowly leading Draco by the hands up the stairs to the bedroom Harry sleeps in, their clothes long forgotten in a heap on the front room floor.

 

Draco can feel his heart racing as he looks into Harrys eyes the whole way up to the bedroom, and when they get there Harry tugs on Dracos hands and pulls him closer before wrapping his arms around Dracos waist again, neither of them caring about the fact that they're both naked.

 

"Are you sure?" Harry asks and Draco nods.

"I need you to say it, Draco." He says, needing verbal confirmation or he will feel like Draco is only doing it because he feels like he needs to.

"I'm sure, Harry." Draco says, loving how sweet Harry is. Harry presses a kiss to Draco's forehead before pulling him into a kiss, which Draco immediately deepens. As they kiss Harry walks Draco over to the bed and pushes him onto it, not breaking their kiss as he crawls on top of him and leans on his forearms so he's touching Draco but not crushing him. Dracos legs are wrapped around Harry’s waist and his hands are running all over Harry's body whilst Harry's hands in Dracos hair, loving how his usually neat hair is an absolute mess and is so soft. They stay like this for a few minutes, just kissing and feeling and loving each other, before Draco wants more.

"Harry." He mutters against the others lips and Harry pulls away slightly. He looks into Draco's eyes, looking for any sign of regret or doubt but all he sees is love and lust.

"Okay." He whispers, pecking Draco again. "Have you done anything like this before? I don't wanna hurt you." He asks. Draco blushes and diverts his gaze from Harrys eyes to his shoulder as he nods.

"What have you done?" Harry asks, half because he wants to know how much he needs to stretch Draco not to hurt him but also because seeing Draco embarrassed is cute and he wants to know what Draco has done.

"I've fingered myself before." Draco mutters and Harry groans, resting his head next to Dracos.

"That's hot." He groans before deciding to actually stop teasing Draco now. He grabs Dracos right hand in his left and moves it so its next to Dracos head so he can still lean on the bed and his other hand travels down Dracos body. He casts a silent, wandless charm, which totally turns Draco on, to cover his hand in lube before pressing a finger against Dracos hole and rubbing circles around it slowly. Draco gasps at the contact and leans into the touch which makes Harry smile. He kisses Draco as he pushes his index finger slowly inside Draco. Draco gasps into the kiss and Harry looks into Dracos eyes to make sure he's not in pain.

Harry sees pain on Dracos face and immediately freezes.

"Draco are you okay?" He asks, making sure not to move his hand. Draco grabs the back of Harry's neck with the hand that isn't holding his and pulls him back towards him.

"I'm fine, keep going." He says before kissing Harry again when he hesitates. Harry continues pushing his finger in until it's fully in and he lets Draco adjust before pumping his finger in and out, curling it slightly until Draco grips Harry's forearm and hand tightly and lets out a loud moan. Harry smirks against Draco's lips; he loves that he can make Draco make those noises. He continues to brush his finger over Draco's prostate and it's not long before he has 3 fingers in Draco, continuously hitting his prostate which is making Draco shake with pleasure as a string of 'fuck, Harry, fuck, fuck' leaves his lips.

"Harry." Draco whispers and Harry stops sucking on his neck and looks him in the eyes and Draco thinks he's never looked so beautiful with his messy hair all over the place from Dracos fingers running through it and his lips are swollen and darker than usual and his pupils are blown wide with love and lust and excitement and pleasure and Draco can feel his pulsing erection pressed against his own.

"Yeah baby?" Harry asks, admiring the way Draco is looking at him.

"Harry, I'm ready." He whispers and Harry leans down to kiss Draco on the lips.

"Are you sure? We don't have to rush." Harry says and Draco nods.

"Just- go slow." He says and Harry kisses his nose.

"Of course darlin'." He whispers before casting a wandless charm to lube up his dick. He lines his dick up and slowly pushes the tip in, stopping when Draco gasps. Harry leans down to kiss Dracos neck, just under his ear.

"If it hurts then tell me and I'll stop." He says, trying to ignore how good it feels to have Draco surrounding him.

"I'm okay. You can move." Draco murmurs and Harry nods, resting his head on Dracos shoulder as he slowly pushes all the way in and it takes all he has not to come from the sensation of that alone. Draco's hand is in Harry's hair and tugging hard whilst the other is gripping Harrys hand tight and Harry is concerned he's hurting him so he lifts his head to see Draco's face. His eyes are squeezed shut and his lips are parted slightly and swollen from the kissing and his eyes flutter open to look at Harry and Harry feels his heart explode.

"Are you okay?" He asks and Draco nods.

"Yeah. You can move." He says and Harry kisses him passionately, placing the hand that isn't holding Dracos on the blond's side, as he pulls almost all the way out and thrusts back in, hitting Draco's prostate straight on. Draco lets out a loud moan into the kiss and Harry swallows it greedily.

Harry continues to thrust into Draco, making sure he isn't hurting him, and Draco continues to moan loudly, which is making Harry giddy because they're the best noises ever.

"Your moans are amazing." Harry groans into Draco's ear and Draco blushes. Harry can tell he's close and he can feel Draco's erection throbbing against his lower stomach so he figures Draco is close too. He moves the hand on Dracos side to his dick and starts pumping and after a few minutes Draco is screaming out Harry's name and clenching around Harry as he shoots his load all over his chest and Harrys hand which sends him over the edge and he arrives inside Draco. Harrys vision goes blurry but he can see Draco and he looks fucking angelic. His eyes are shining so bright and he's shining with sweat and he's panting and he looks so blissful and happy and this is the most amazing he's ever looked.

Draco watches as Harry comes and wow Harry looks like a fucking god. His muscles are so visible and he's panting and his eyes are only half open and his hair is a mess and he's staring right at Draco and Draco needs to remind himself to breath. Harry pulls out of Draco and lies next to him, gathering the blond in his arms and pulling him onto his chest.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispers and Draco nods, too tired to form words.

Harry casts another silent wandless charm to clean them both up and Draco presses a kiss to Harry's chest.

"That's hot, you know." Draco murmurs and Harry frowns.

"What is?" He asks, his face buried in Dracos hair.

"When you use magic without a wand or actually saying anything. Not many experienced older wizards can do that. It reminds me how powerful you are." Draco murmurs into Harry's chest and Harry smirks, casting a charm to cover them with a blanket.

"I can feel your magic." Draco mutters quietly, tracing his fingers along Harrys chest.

"What does it feel like." He asks. He knows you can only feel someones magic if they are really powerful because it has a bigger and bolder presence in the person.

"It feels like you. It's warm, and calm, and good." He says, turning to look up at Harry, and Harry looks down at him with the most loving look Draco has ever seen.

"You're good too, Draco." He says and for the first time ever Draco actually believes him.

"I love you, you know." Harry says when Draco hasn't responded and Draco smiles slightly.

"I love you too, Potter." He says and Harry smirks.

"Oh so I'm Potter again? I see how it is." He jokes and Draco rolls his eyes.

"You'll always be Potter." He says and Harry smiles.

"So will you be, one day." He says and Dracos eyes widen.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm totally gonna marry you one day." Harry says and Draco smirks his trademark Draco cocky smirk.

"How do you know I'm gonna say yes?" He asks and Harry smirks.

"Cause all I have to do it this-" He kisses Draco on the lips and runs a hand down his back which makes Draco shiver, "And you're putty in my hands." He whispers and Draco takes a shaky breath in.

"Alright fine, Potter." He says and Harry smirks.

"You wouldn't want me to change my name?" He asks and Draco shakes his head.

"I don't want you anywhere near my name. It doesn't deserve you. Besides, I want to be a Potter." Draco says and Harry smiles slightly.

"How come?" He asks.

"Because it's your name." Draco says, blushing, after a slight pause, and Harry grins, grabbing Draco tight and kissing him hard on the lips.

"Love you." He whispers and when Draco says it back he kisses him again.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

They lie together for an hour or so, talking quietly occasionally, Draco tracing the scars on Harry's chest whilst Harry brushes his fingers over Dracos skin softly.

"You said this place isn't haunted?" Draco asks quietly after a few minutes of silence and Harry smiles slightly.

"I did." He says and, noticing Draco's raised eyebrow he explains.

"When my dad was at school he and his friends used the shrieking shack because Remus needed a place to stay when it was a full moon so he didn't hurt anyone. People thought his howling was ghosts or something and assumed it was haunted. But it was just my dad and his friends." Harry explains.

"So that's how you knew how to stop the tree?" Harry nods.

"And the map?"

"That's just something my dad, my godfather, Remus and Pettigrew made when they were here. Fred and George found it in Filch's desk while they were in detention and they gave it to me third year. The cloak was also my dads." Harry explains and Draco raises his eyebrow.

"What exactly is the map of?" He asks.

"It's a map of the school. It shows where every single person that is at school or on school grounds is every second of every day." Harry says, proud of his dad and his friends for making it.

"How come Filch didn't tell Dumbledore about it?" Draco asks.

"He thought it was just a bit of parchment. You need a specific spell to activate the map, and there's a different spell that deactivates it, otherwise anyone could read it."

"Wait, is that how you knew where I was in fifth and sixth year?" He asks and Harry chuckles.

"Yeah. I used to watch your name. You used to pace a lot, and when I'd see you wandering around the castle I knew you were up to something." He says, squeezing Draco gently so he knows he doesn't mean anything by it.

 

 

 

 

"You don't still do that, do you?" Draco jokes quietly and Harry breathes out a laugh.

"I don't." Harry says and Draco smiles slightly.

"I did wonder how you always seemed to know where I was." He says and Harry shrugs.

"I was worried about you." He says, absentmindedly running his fingers over the scars from the sectumsempra curse.

"I could tell." Draco's joking about Harry nearly killing him, but Harry still feels awful about what he did to Draco.

 

"I never meant to do that to you." Harry whispers, his voice cracking, and Draco's heart aches.

"It's okay, Harry." He leans up and hovers with his face above Harrys and brushes their lips together. Harry wraps his arms around Dracos waist and rolls them over so he's on top. He kisses Draco on the lips once before moving down his body, kissing over the scars scattered across his torso, his eyes filling with tears.

"Harry it's okay." Draco says again, running his hand down Harrys arm and grabbing his hand, his other hand cupping Harry's neck.

"I almost killed you." Harry mutters, leaning back up to look Draco in the eye, hovering above his face.

"But you didn't." Draco jokes and Harry shakes his head.

"You saved me and I almost killed you." He mutters and Draco rolls his eyes.

"Harry, you saved me too." He says and Harry shakes his head.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"Harry seriously, it's okay."

"What would your mother think oh god." Harry says, sitting up straight, the blanket falling off of his back to his waist. "I almost killed her son and she saved me." He says in shock and Draco raises an eyebrow as he sits up.

"Okay, for one, I think she's glad she saved you, she doesn't regret it. She wanted your side to win as much as you did. For two, I think her finding out you almost killed me would be less of a shock than her finding out we're together. For three, and I don't want you to worry or anything, but she already knows where and how I got these scars." Draco says, Harry chuckling at the second point and his eyes widening at the third.

 

"When did she find out?" He asks.

"During summer, just after sixth year. But Harry it doesn't mat-"

"So she knew I had almost killed her only child and she still saved me?" Harry asks and Draco grabs Harrys shoulders, forcing him to look at him.

"Harry she knows you didn't know what that spell did, she knows you didn't mean to and she knows that you regret it. Please don't worry." He says and Harry frowns.

"How does she know that? How did you know I didn't know what it did?" Harry asks confused and Draco smiles.

"I saw the look on your face when you saw what it did, Harry. You were scared."

"Well I thought you were going to fucking die." Harry mutters and Draco smiles.

"Either way, my mother doesn't regret saving you." Draco says and Harry sighs, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"You're lucky you don't have to worry about my parents hating you." Harry mutters jokingly and Draco rolls his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that either. We both know my father hates you, not that his opinion matters, but mother likes you." He says and Harry raises an eyebrow, sitting up.

"Your mum likes me?" He asks and Draco nods.

"She felt sorry for you cause you had a shit life no offence and you were forced to fight from a young age against an evil wizard and you had no choice and you were pretty much forced to sacrifice yourself. When you spoke for us at our trial she saw how much the war affected you, cause lets be honest Harry you looked like shit after the war." Draco says and Harry smiles slightly.

"Well you didn't look great either." He mutters.

 

"No but seriously, Harry. My mother never disliked you. She wasn't exactly happy about the fact that we would fight constantly, but she understood that kids fight sometimes. Besides, she couldn't hate you cause she's know I was in love with you for like 7 years." Draco says, blushing slightly at the last bit, and Harry's eyes widen.

"Your mum knows?" He asks.

"Not that we're together, just that I've had the biggest crush on you since I was 12." Draco blushes and Harry grins.

"I guess I'm lucky I don't need to tell my parents." He says sadly and Draco frowns at him.

"Do you think they would have minded?" He asks nervously. Harry's parents may be dead but their opinion still matters.

"No." Harry says immediately, a small smile on his face. "No, my mum was so accepting there's no way in hell she would have minded, that I'm bi or that I'm with you. My dad was the same, so he wouldn't have cared either. Sirius maybe." Harry says and Draco raises an eyebrow.

"You think your godfather cared that you're bi?"

"Oh god no, he was bi, but he actually knew who you were so he probably wouldn't have liked us together." Harry jokes and Draco frowns sadly.

"Really?"

"No you bellend." Harry chuckles. "Sirius was great. He told me that the world isn't split into good people and death eaters. We all have both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are. He knew you had good in you, even if you didn't think so. He was awesome." Harry says, his tone bittersweet.

"You miss him." Harry nods.

"It's harder. I've met my parents a couple of times and I miss them a lot. But I spent a year and a half talking to Sirius and I lived with him over Christmas. I actually knew him, and I had no one to talk about him to because my aunt and uncle didn't care, and it sucks that I don't know my parents but that makes them not being here easier. I was there when Sirius died. He died because of me. And I couldn't do anything to stop it." Harry says, staring at the wall.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Draco says, resting his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry smiles.

"You know, most people fall asleep after they fuck." Harry jokes and Draco blushes, burying his head further into Harry's neck.

"We should probably head back up to the castle." Harry whispers and Draco nods slowly. Harry accio's their clothes from downstairs and stands up before pulling his clothes on whilst Draco does the same. When they're both dressed they make their way out of the shrieking shack and back to the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

 

 

The grounds are empty as they walk back to the castle so they hurry up to the common room before they get caught. The eighth years have a later curfew than the rest of the school but they'll still get questioned as to why they're wandering around together at 11pm.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall calls as they both reach the top of the staircase by the entrance hall and they both freeze. Harry bites his lip as he turns to his left to face McGonagall rather than turning right to go to the common room.

"Hey Minerva." He says with a cheeky smile. He's always been close with McGonagall, so him talking casually to her is nothing new.

"Mr Potter. What are you doing gallivanting about the corridors at this time?" McGonagall asks, looking between the two boys a few times before her gaze settles on Harry. There's a smugish look on her face that you wouldn't notice unless you've seen it as many times as Harry has, like when she was arguing with Umbridge.

"We're gallivanting." Harry says with a smirk. He respects McGonagall to no end but he can't help but sass a teacher given the chance. McGonagall tries not to smile but she can't help it, she's grown rather fond of Harry too, so much so that she knows he's keeping something from her.

"Well can you gallivant up to your dormitory?" She asks with a smirk, easily reacting to the banter with banter.

"Anything for you, Professor." Harry grins, bowing dramatically before McGonagall chuckles.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like a word with you. Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy will not be long and I'm sure he will be happy to meet you in your dorm room." McGonagall says and Harry's grin falters slightly before glancing at Draco.

"Of course." Draco says to McGonagall, who smiles slightly at the two of them before turning and walking down the hall.

"I'll see you soon." Draco whispers, grabbing Harrys hand and squeezing before biting his lip and following McGonagall down the hall and to her office.

 

"Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall says, sitting at her desk. Draco sits in the chair on the other side of the desk and bites his lip nervously.

"Is there something wrong, professor?" Draco asks and she smiles sincerely.

"I see you and Potter have decided to put your childish feud behind you." She says knowingly and Draco blushes involuntarily.

"Er, yeah. Being forced to dorm together kind of forced us to." Draco jokes and McGonagall gives him a knowing look.

"I would love to take the credit for this beautiful blossoming relationship, however I can't. It was Mr Potter who requested to room with you, Mr Malfoy. He knew you were worried about coming back to Hogwarts due to last years circumstances, and asked to share a room with you in order to make sure you were okay." Draco's eyes widen in shock slightly and McGonagall raises an eyebrow.

"I assumed Mr Potter told you this." She says and Draco shakes his head.

"Well, anyway, that wasn't the point of this talk. I would like to ask a favour of you, Mr Malfoy."

"Of course." Draco says.

"It is nothing extreme. I wonder if you will be able to look out for Harry as he has you. Not because you owe him, it was his choice to look out for you, but because I worry about the effect the trauma of his past has on him." She says and Draco knows she cares about Harry as much as he does, so he agrees.

"I will, professor. He er, he spoke about his godfather earlier." Draco says, because he kind of wants help with how to help Harry; He's never lost someone he cared for so he doesn't know how to comfort him.

"They were close." McGonagall says and Draco nods.

"He said he misses his godfather more than he misses his parents because he didn't know them very well." Draco says and McGonagall nods, looking thoughtful. After a few moments of silence she seems to make up her mind.

"I have something that may help him. I was instructed, by Mr Black and Mr Lupin, to wait until his 21st birthday. However I feel that he should have them now." She says before sending her patronus to go and get Harry.

 

They wait quietly until Harry knocks on the door and pushes it open. He's wearing joggers and a hoodie and his hair is a mess as per usual. He looks between Draco and McGonagall a few times before frowning, confused. Draco smiles slightly because how could Harry not tell him he chose to room with Draco.

"Have a seat, Potter." McGonagall says and Harry sits in the chair next to Draco, slouching slightly which makes Draco roll his eyes.

"Whats up?" Harry asks, looking at McGonagall.

"I have something for you. I was instructed to wait until your 21st birthday, however we both feel it would benefit you now." She says and Harry raises an eyebrow.

"Instructed by who? And why 21st?" He asks. It could have been Dumbledore, but what would he have to give him?  
"I was instructed by Mr Black and Mr Lupin. And because 21 is the age your parents were when they died." She says and Harrys eyes widen.

"What is it?" He asks, his voice breaking. Sirius left him something? What could there be? Everything he left to Harry was in his will.

"It seems when your parents knew Voldemort was after them they saved something for you, or, should I say, multiple things."

"Okay... What's that got to do with Sirius?" Harry asks, feeling his heart hurt just thinking about his godfather.

"These things were given to Mr Black for safe keeping, who gave them to Mr Lupin when he figured he would be sent to Azkaban. Mr Black and Mr Lupin added to it, too." McGonagall says and Harry frowns.

"Added to what?" Harry asks and he can feel Dracos eyes on him. McGonagall stands from her chair, walks over to a shelf and picks up a fairly large black leather box, like a smaller version of a trunk. She walks over and places it on the desk in front of Harry before standing to the side. On the top of the box are the letters HJP written in gold. Harry stands up, looks at it, then looks at McGonagall.

 

"You can open it, Potter. It's yours." She jokes but Harry is basically shaking. He opens it slowly to see around 250 small vials and he knows immediately what they are.

"What are they?" Draco asks softly, standing next to Harry and looking at him.

"Memories." Harry says, grabbing Dracos hand because his own are shaking. He's finally going to be able to know what his parents were like and the kind of mischief his dad and Sirius and Remus got up to. He's going to see a version that isn't jaded with hate like the one he saw from Snape.

"I'm going to assume you've used the pensive before?" McGonagall says and Harry nods. The box is divided into quarters, 50 vials from each person, their first name initial is on the lid of each vial, and there's 50 attached to the lid, all with gold lids.

"Who are those from?" Harry asks, motioning to the gold lidded ones.

"They vary. There are a few from Petunia, and some from the other members of the order. Or specific, special moments your parents, Mr Lupin and Mr Black wanted you to see." McGonagall says and Harry nods, not wanting to speak because he feels like he'll start crying.

"I will leave you to it. I assume you know where the pensive is?" McGonagall says and Harry nods.

"Thank you professor." He says and she smiles at the both of them before walking up the stairs to her sleeping quarters.

 

"Are you okay?" Draco asks and Harry shakes his head.

"The only time I've seen my parents alive was through Snape's memories and I'm not being funny but he was slightly jaded with hate for my dad and Sirius." Harry says and Draco nods.

"You wanna see one?" Draco asks and Harry nods.

"Let's take them to our dorm so we don't disturb McGonagall." Harry says, he knows once he watches one he'll want to watch them all, at least 5 times over. Draco agrees so Harry closes the case and casts a wandless, silent charm to make the case and the pensive float ahead of them. They walk to their dorm without being interrupted, its nearly midnight now so everyone's in bed, and Harry places the case on his trunk and lets the pensive float in the middle of the room.

 

 

They decide to start tomorrow morning, as they’re both very tired, so they leave the stuff where it is, strip to their boxers and climb into Dracos bed.

“You never told me you chose to be my roommate.” Draco says knowingly after a few moments of silence and Harry rolls his eyes, of course McGonagall told him.

“I was worried about you.” Harry mutters before burying his face in Dracos hair.

 

 

When they wake up they stand side by side next to the box of memories.

"Which one you gonna watch first?" Draco asks quietly as Harry opens the case and bites his lip, running his finger across the rows of 'specific' memories in the lid.

"This one." He says, picking up the one that seemed to be calling him.

 

He grabs Dracos hand and turns to the pensive before Draco pulls the lid off and Harry pours the memory into the pensive.

"You sure you want me to come with you?" Draco asks and Harry nods. They both lean into the pensive and fall until they're stood in a front room. There are pictures covering every surface of so many faces that look so familiar but a lot younger. A young James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are sat across 2 sofas.

"Is that your dad?" Draco asks and Harry nods.

"You look so much like him." Draco says and Harry smiles slightly, remembering when Sirius told him that. The 19 year olds sat on the sofa are laughing and joking about something Sirius said when a red headed young woman walks in. She's beautiful, and Harry gets why everyone tells him he has his mothers eyes.

 

“GUYS!” Lily says to get the four lads attention before she turns to James.

“James,” she starts and James looks at her nervously.

“What’s wrong, are you okay love?” James asks, sitting up straight.

“James, I’m pregnant.” Lily says, holding up a pregnancy test. James’ face holds a look of shocked joy but Remus jumps up to pull her into a hug and Sirius grins, wrapping his arm around James. Harry frowns at James’ reaction, but only for a second because then James is wiping a tear from his eyes and rushing to wrap his arms around Lily.

“Oh my god babe that’s amazing!” He says into her hair as he places a hand on her stomach, tears filling his eyes. He kisses Lily before letting her go and grabbing Sirius in a hug.

“I’m gonna be a dad!” He grins and Sirius pats his back.

“I’m gonna be an uncle!” Sirius says before pulling Lily in to join their hug, the other two joining in too.

 

Harry squeezes Dracos hand as tears fill his eyes. They were so happy. He misses Sirius’ hugs, and he wishes he was able to feel his mum and dads hugs. Draco squeezes Harry’s hand and smiles at him.

“You are so much like your father.” He whispers and Harry nods.

“I get that a lot.” He jokes, wiping his eye. Something about seeing his parents so happy to be having him makes him emotional.

 

There’s another memory within this one, starting with James sat on the same sofa as the last one, looking nervous as he runs his hands through his hair.

“You do that.” Draco whispers and it’s become more and more clear to Harry just how similar he is to his father.

Lily appears in the front room, a baby bump showing now, and sits next to James, who grabs her hand in his right and places his left on the bump.

“Did you find out?” James asks and Lily shakes her head.

“I was waiting for you.” She says, holding up an envelope.

“What do you think-“ she starts before Sirius rushes into the room.

“Have you found out yet?” He asks nervously and James shakes his head.

“Not yet.” He says, motioning for Sirius to sit next to him.

“What do you think?” Lily asks the two.

“Boy.” They say in unison and Harry realises that this is when they found out Harry’s gender.

“What about you?” James asks Lily.

”I reckon it’s a girl.” Draco says and Harry chuckles at him.

“As long as they’re okay I don’t care. But I’m thinking boy too.” Lily takes a deep breath then releases James hand before opening the envelope. She looks at the paper inside and grins.

“It’s a boy!” She says and James and Sirius jump up and hug each other.

“I’m having a boy! I’m having a son! Oh my god I’m gonna have a little boy!” James says excitedly before grabbing Lily in a hug.

 

Just then the memory changes and Harry frowns. Lily has a tiny bump and James looks slightly older, but they’re both sat on the sofa again. Sirius walks through the door, holding a very young, around 14 months old, Harry.

“Oh my god.” Harry mutters, bringing a hand up to his mouth, suddenly feeling like he’s about to throw up. Dracos eyes widen too.

“Did we miss it?” Sirius asks as the young harry grips his shirt.

“No, we were waiting for you.” James says as Sirius sits next to him.

“Okay.” Lily says, opening an envelope Harry hadn’t noticed was in her hand.

“It’s a girl!” She says excitedly and James grabs her in a hug.

“We’re having a girl! Harry’s gonna have a little sister!” James says and Sirius grins.

“You hear that, little one? You’re gonna have a sister!” Sirius says to the baby before they all grab each other in a hug, baby Harry in the middle of it, all of them looking so happy.

 

Then the memory stops and Harry and Draco are in their dorm again. Draco puts the memory back in the vial and replaces the lid before putting it in the box and Harry doesn’t know what to say or do. He was going to have a sister. A little sister to look after and torment and joke with, like the weasleys and Ginny. He can feel tears falling from his eyes and he doesn’t know what to do about it.

“Harry, I- I’m- I don’t know what to say.” Draco mutters, pulling Harry into a hug and Harry let’s the tears fall. Just then the door opens.

“Harry it’s time for- are you okay?” Hermione asks and Harry shakes his head.

“What’s that?” She asks, motioning to the pensive.

“A pensive. Harry’s parents and Godfather left him memories.” Draco explains. Hermione frowns.

“Why’s he crying.” She asks Draco.

“She was pregnant, Mione.” Harry turns to her. “She was pregnant when she died.” He chokes and Hermione pulls Harry into a hug.

“Oh my god. Harry I’m so sorry.” She whispers and he wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

 

 

 

"I would of had a sister Mione." He mutters and she sighs as Harry reaches back and grips Dracos shirt in his fist, just needing the reassurance that he's there.

"Harry I know this is the least of your worries but you should eat. We have classes today." Hermione says and Harry sighs, the tears have stopped now and his eyes hurt.

"I know." He mutters, pulling away from the hug and resting his head on Dracos shoulder. Hermione smiles sadly at Harry before leaving them alone, deciding to catch up with Harry later.

 

"You sure you wanna go to class?" Draco asks and Harry nods against his shoulder.

"I could use the distraction." He mutters as he stands up straight and pulls on some ripped skinny jeans and a tight white t-shirt.

"Harry." Draco says, standing in front of him. "You need to focus on the main point of those memories."

"What?" Harry asks, not able to focus on anything other than the fact that not only did Voldemort kill his parents but he killed his little sister.

"Harry they were so excited about you, and they were so happy. Harry you are so much like your father. And Sirius was there for every milestone." Draco says and Harry bites his lip. He can't help but imagine how close he would have been with Sirius had he not gone to Azkaban or died. From the memory he saw he was really close with Sirius. And his dad was so excited about him being born.

"Lets watch another one after potions, yeah?" Harry asks and Draco grins.

"Yeah." He says, glad he was able to make Harry feel better. They both finish getting ready and walk to breakfast and when Harry enters the hall instead of going to the Gryffindor table he walks straight to the teachers table at the top of the hall and to Professor McGonagall in the headteachers chair. He can feel the eyes of some students on him as he walks.

 

"Professor can I ask you something?" He asks, standing opposite McGonagall.

"Of course. Are you okay, Potter?" She asks concerned and Harry shrugs, shoving his hands in his back pockets. He knows the students wont be able to hear him even if they strained their ears so he just says it straight.

"Did anyone else know? About the baby?" He asks calmly and McGonagall takes a deep breath.

"The only people that knew were the members of the order and your aunt and uncle." She says and Harry frowns.

"So Pettigrew knew when he ratted them out?" He asks and McGonagall sighs.

"I'm afraid so. Potter, I feel it would be good for you to know, They we're planning on calling her Iris, to carry on the flower theme with your mother and aunt." She says and Harry smiles slightly.

"Iris? I like it." He says and McGonagall smiles too.

"I do too. Now go and eat some breakfast before class." She says and Harry nods.

"Thank you, Professor." He says before walking over to the Gryffindor table and sitting beside Hermione.

 

"Iris." He tells her and she frowns.

"What?"

"They were gonna call her Iris." He says smiling. "I like it. It's a cute name." He adds and Hermione smiles too.

"It is cute."

"Mione my aunt and uncle knew. Why do you think they didn't tell me? Sirius knew too, and Remus."

"Maybe they knew you would find out when you saw the memory. Maybe they wanted to wait because Harry lets be honest there was never a good time to tell you you almost had a sister. It would have broke you. And Sirius and Remus knew that if they told you then you would have gone after Voldemort the second they mentioned it and they wanted you safe. Your aunt probably didn't want to bring it up." Hermione reasons and Harry shrugs, taking a bite of toast.

"Yeah, okay. I'm going to class. You coming?" He asks and she nods.

Harry stands up from the table and walks out of the hall, hands in his front pockets and Hermione links her arm through his.

 

"So how are you and lover boy doing?" Pansy asks as Draco sits down and he blushes involuntarily, watching as Harry walks up to the teachers table. His arse looks great in those jeans and his arm muscles are prominent.

"Great." He says, smiling slightly.

"Something happened." Blaise says, sitting himself on Pansy's lap and Draco blushes harder.

"He, erm, he told me he loved me." Draco says, still looking at Harry. He's smiling about something but it's bittersweet.

"Oh my god how when where what happened tell me everything." Pansy says in one breath and Draco smiles, explaining what happened, stopping before he gives too much detail.

"What else happened?" Blaise asks, smirking.

"Nothing really." Draco says, suppressing his blush as much as he possibly can.

"So you just said you love each other and that was it?" Pansy asks and when Draco nods Blaise' eyes widen.

"Oh my god you fucked." He says slightly too loud and Draco is glad he had the sense to cast a suppression charm so those around can't hear.

"What!" Pansy exclaims and Draco can't hide the blush.

"Well- I mean-" He stutters and they both grin.

"Wow. How was it? Was he good?" Pansy asks and Draco blushes thinking about it.

"It was amazing." He says and Blaise frowns suddenly.

"Was he nice to you? He didn't force you into anything did he?" He asks and Draco shakes his head.

"No, Blaise. He was... He was incredible." Draco says, blushing hard, before standing up.

"Let's go to class." He says before they can say anything else.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Harry sits in his usual seat at the back right table next to Ron and when Draco, Pansy and Blaise walk in and Blaise gestures Harry over to the back corner he raises his eyebrow. He's guessing Draco told them about what happened considering there's still a blush on Draco's cheeks making him look absolutely adorable.

"Be right back." Harry says to Ron, who is doodling on his parchment, before walking over to Blaise who is standing near the store cupboard.

"Whats up?" Harry asks, not really in the mood to be confronted.

"Alright you'll probably never hear me say this ever again but thank you, Harry." Blaise says and Harry frowns.

"Er, you're welcome. What for?" He asks, confused.

"For being a decent human, and for looking after Draco in general." He says and Harry smiles.

"Blaise, he looks after me too." Harry says and Blaise smiles back at him.

"You know, you're not that bad." He says and Harry chuckles.

"Thanks. Neither are you, Blaise." He says before adding, "Which I guess is a good thing considering we're not exactly gonna be able to avoid each other."

"We should hang out. Like all of us. Me, Pansy and Draco and you Granger and Weasley." He says and Harry nods.

"Yeah, we should. Maybe not yet cause I haven't told Ron yet and I'm not sure how he's gonna react but I'm planning on telling him today at some point so maybe some time this week?" Harry offers and Blaise grins.

"Cool, good luck telling Weasley." He says just as Professor Slughorn calls the class' attention.

"What was that about?" Ron asks once Harry's sat back down, looking at him curiously.

"Nothing really, wanted to know if we had homework." Harry lies easily and Ron nods, not buying it at all.


	13. Chapter 13

After Potions Harry has a free period so he figures now is a good time to talk to Ron.

 

"Mate can I talk to you real quick?" Harry asks and Ron agrees so they walk to the quad and sit on the wall.

"What's up mate?" Ron asks and Harry rests his foot on the wall next to him, bent at the knee, and leans back against the pillar behind him.

"Ron, I need to tell you something. And you probably wont like it but I really hope you're okay with it." Harry rambles slightly and Ron frowns.

"What is it?" Ron asks concerned and Harry bites his lip.

"Okay. So here's the thing." He says, looking at Ron. "You know how Draco and I called a truce?" He asks and Ron nods slowly.

"Yeah, why has he done something?" Ron asks and Harry sighs, this wont go well.

"No Ron. Draco and I are kind of together now." Harry says and Ron freezes.

"So what you said the other day-" He cuts himself off.

"Wasn't entirely false." Harry finishes and Ron looks pale.

"You and Malfoy?" Ron asks and Harry nods slowly.

"Ron it's not that big a deal though." Harry says and Ron looks at Harry for the first time since Harry said it.

"Not that big a deal? Harry he made your life hell." He says and Harry shakes his head.

"Ron my life was already hell. He's helped me a lot the past few weeks. Please mate, give him a chance." Harry pleads.

"Is this what you were talking to Blaise about?"

"Yeah. He said we should all hang out at some point." Harry says and Ron shakes his head.

"Who else knows?" He asks and Harry bites his lip.

"Blaise and Pansy, Hermione and George." Harry says, knowing the fact that George knew before Ron will hurt him.

"GEORGE?" He shouts and Harry sighs.

"Ron you know we were close after the war." Harry says quietly. Him and George were probably closer than two friends should be. They were both depressed and alone, so they found comfort in each other. They spent most of their time in George's room, sometimes in the same bed, sometimes not. Most of the time they cuddled up together, and there were a few occasions where they made out and got carried away. But that stopped, mostly, when Harry moved into Grimmauld place. Ron once caught them cuddled up in George's bed and threw a fit but they diffused the situation before any of the other Weasleys' found out.

"Don't bring that up. How could you forgive him? And how could you tell George before me?" Ron asks angrily before standing up and walking away.

 

Harry sighs and rests his head against the pillar behind him, shutting his eyes. After a few minutes everything goes Dark and he opens his eyes to see George standing in front of him, blocking the sun.

"Why you sat on your ones?" He asks, sitting on the same section of the wall as Harry so his thigh is pressed against Harrys knee.

"What you doing here?" Harry asks.

"Ginny sent me a letter asking for some sugar stock cause she ran out and she's going mad with the amount of work she has to do so I figured a quick visit from her favourite brother would help. So come on kiddo, why you alone?" He asks again and Harry sighs.

"I told Ron."

"About?" George asks.

"Everything. Well, not everything. Me and Draco, how you and Hermione know. He isn't happy about it." George frowns and places his hand on Harrys knee.

"Come on, he'll get over it eventually. He's just mad that we used to fuck about. He probably thinks we still do." George says and Harry sighs.

"See this is the problem. I love you loads Georgie but he doesn't get that I have been in love with Draco since I was 15 and I'm not gonna be fucking you because I've got him and I love him. Does Ron really think I'm that much of a shit person that I'm gonna cheat on Draco with the brother of my best friend?" Harry rants, resting his forehead on George's shoulder.

"I think it's more he doesn't trust Draco. But what's important is that you do, and that he trusts you. Being in a relationship with no trust is like being on a rowboat with no oars. You can paddle with your hands but in the end you'll not go anywhere and you'll be exhausted." George says and Harry smiles slightly.

"Thanks Georgie. You think he'll come round?"

"I think if he sees how happy you and Draco make each other he wont be able to stay mad for long." George says, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders and kissing the top of his head.

"Now come on, you go and find Draco and fuck him against a wall or whatever it is you do nowadays and I'll go talk some sense into my dumb ass little brother." George says, pulling Harry up off the wall and ruffling his hair in that brotherly way he and Fred always used to do.

"I miss you, Georgie." Harry smiles sadly and George chuckles, pulling Harry into a bear hug.

"Course you do. I miss you to Harry." George goes to walk away but Harry stops him.

"My mum was pregnant George." Harry says. He tells George everything, and keeping something like this from him is not going to happen.

"She was what?" George asks in shock.

"When she died, she was pregnant. I was gonna have a little sister." Harry says.

"I'm sorry Harry." George says before pulling away. "Come to the shop after class tomorrow yeah? We can have a good ol' chinwag." He jokes and Harry smiles.

"Thanks George, could you please have a word with Ron?" He asks and George nods.

"Leave it to me." He ruffles Harrys hair once more before walking away.

 

 

Draco sees George sat with his hand on Harrys leg and frowns, walking closer and hiding behind a pillar so he can hear what they're saying. He knows he should trust Harry but George was looking at him weird and he's curious.

 

"Come on, he'll get over it eventually. He's just mad that we used to fuck about. He probably thinks we still do." George says Draco frowns, they used to fuck about as in joke around or fuck about as in actually fuck each other. He knew he had a right to be jealous.

"See this is the problem. I love you loads Georgie but he doesn't get that I have been in love with Draco since I was 15 and I'm not gonna be fucking you because I've got him and I love him. Does Ron really think I'm that much of a shit person that I'm gonna cheat on Draco with the brother of my best friend?" Harry sounds hurt and Dracos heart basically bursts; Harry's been in love with him since he was 15? So he did used to fuck George. Draco's gonna have to figure out a way to bring that up subtlety and ask him about it.

"I think it's more he doesn't trust Draco. But what's important is that you do, and that he trusts you. Being in a relationship with no trust is like being on a rowboat with no oars. You can paddle with your hands but in the end you'll not get anywhere and you'll be exhausted." Draco smiles slightly, he does trust Harry.

"I think if he sees how happy you and Draco make each other he wont be able to stay mad for long." Now that Draco has heard that George isn't trying to fuck Harry he feels a lot better about everything so he smiles slightly and walks round the corner so Harry will see him as he walks into the castle but so it doesn't look like he was snooping. As he's walking away, however, he hears Harry tell George he misses him and Draco wonders if he misses seeing him or misses fucking him and now he's confused again.

 

 

"Hey." Harry smiles when he sees Draco near the entrance to the quad, walking over to him and sitting on the wall next to where he's standing.

"Hey." Draco says, pretending he didn't hear the conversation between Harry and George.

"So, I told Ron." Harry says and Draco bites his lip.

"How did he take it?" Draco asks nervously.

"Not great. He's not exactly thrilled that I'm dating you but I think he's more mad that I told George before I told him." Harry explains and Draco sighs.

"I'm sure he'll get over it eventually." He says and Harry nods, grabbing Dracos hand and pulling him closer to him, wrapping his arms around the blondes waist.

"Harry someone's gonna see." Draco says; they're in a secluded corner but someone could still see them.

"I don't care, I wanna hug my boyfriend." Harry mutters, pulling Draco closer.

"Do you think Ron will ever be okay with us?" Draco asks, resting his arms around Harrys neck loosely.

"I hope so. George has gone to talk some sense into him so I'm hoping that works."

"George is here? How come?" Draco asks, hoping this is the subtle opportunity he was hoping for.

"Ginny wanted some sugary food to help with revision so he brought some to cheer her up. I told him that I'd told Ron and that he didn't take it well and he said he'd talk to him." Harry explains and Draco nods.

"So why did you tell him before Ron?" Draco asks, hoping Harry tells him about what happened between the two.

"Dunno really. I was always close to Fred and George, and when Fred died George and I got closer. We were both kind of depressed and it was just easier to talk to him because he didn't try and cheer me up, he just let me be sad. Like you do." Harry says and Draco nods, smiling slightly to hide the fact that he knows there's more to it.

"Okay." Draco says, pulling away slightly because he doesn't really wanna get caught right now.

"Oh, I haven't told you. McGonagall said they were going to call her Iris." Harry says and he's smiling and it makes Draco's heart swell.

"That's cute." Draco says and Harry nods.

"I think so." He says before sighing.

"You wanna watch another memory? We still have an hour until transfiguration." Draco offers and Harry nods, smiling slightly.


	14. Chapter 14

 They walk up to their dorm and Harry looks at the vials in the chest. He misses Sirius a lot today so he want's to watch one of his memories. He picks up the first one in Sirius's section and takes a deep breath before pouring it into the pensive. He takes Dracos hand and leans into the pensive and then they're standing outside a house that Harry doesn't recognize. A young, around 16 years old, Sirius is stood on the doorstep with a backpack on, bruises on his face and he’s soaking wet from the rain that isn't affecting Harry and Draco. The door opens and it reveals a young James and it is like looking into a mirror for Harry.

 

"Hey Siri, come in, what happened?" James asks, grabbing Sirius' arm and pulling him into the house, taking his backpack and putting it on the floor by the stairs.

"This is the night he ran away." Harry says, mostly to himself but also so Draco knows.

"I'm so sorry, Jamie. I couldn't stay there." Sirius says, his voice trembling, and James wraps his arm around Sirius's shoulders and leads him into the front room, where a man and woman are sat. Harry guesses they're his grandparents.

"Sirius, how are you, sweetheart?" The woman says, wrapping a towel around his shoulders before pulling him into a hug.

"I don't know. Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Mrs Potter." Sirius says and the man puts his hand on Sirius' back.

"Stay as long as you want, son." He says and Sirius thanks him before James grabs his bag again and leads Sirius up to his room.

  
"He's showing you that your dad and his parents were good people." Draco says to Harry and he nods, watching as Sirius and James sit side by side on James' bed, backs against the wall.

"So what happened?" James asks and Sirius rests his head on James' shoulder.

"They were talking about their bullshit pure blood values and how I'm lucky I have a pure blood cousin. I told them there is nothing wrong with half blood or muggle born and they told me I'm marrying a pure blood whether I like it or not because they will not have me disgrace the Black name. I told them to go to hell. That wasn’t the best idea I’ve ever had. Mother started screaming at me. Father was hitting me over and over again. I managed to get to my room and lock the door but they wouldn’t stop shouting and trying to get in so I grabbed a bag and then I left." Sirius says and James sighs.

"It's alright, Sirius. My parents have already decided you're going to live here." He says and Sirius chuckles.

"Thanks James."

"Anytime brother." James says and then Harry and Draco are back in their dorm.

 

"Sirius moved in with your father?" Draco asks and Harry nods.

"Yeah, I knew that anyway. He told me he ran away and went to my dads. He said he was always welcome there." Harry explains. "It's kind of like me and the Weasleys. Which is why it fucking sucks that Ron doesn't like you, or me, right now." Harry says and Draco sighs, deciding to go and talk to Ron.

"I'll be back soon, yeah?" He says to Harry before leaving their dorm in search for Ron. He finds him at the bottom of the stairs by the great hall and figures he wont talk to him unless he's made to, so Draco grabs his arm and pulls him into the nearest classroom.

 

"Okay, I know you don't like me but you need to sort out your resentment cause you're upsetting Harry." Draco says as soon as he shuts the door and turns to Ron, and Ron looks surprised.

"I'll admit I'm not exactly happy about the fact that you somehow wormed your way into Harry's heart but he's had a thing for you forever so I figured it would happen eventually. That's not why I'm pissed off." Ron says and Draco sighs.

"If it's because he told your brother before he told you-" Draco starts and Ron interrupts him.

"I have a right to be mad at him."

"George found out before you because Harry was scared about your reaction, and he didn't exactly tell George, he figured it out." Draco explains and Ron raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you talking to me, Malfoy?" Ron asks and Draco sighs.

"Harry doesn't like the fact that you're mad at him. I don't like the fact that he's not happy."

"Alright, I'll go talk to him." Ron says and Draco smiles slightly.

"Thank you, Ron." Draco says and Ron nods before walking out of the classroom. He still doesn't like Malfoy, but he cares about Harry and considering Malfoy actually had a conversation with him without insulting him, he must do too.

 

Ron walks into Harry's dorm and sees him sitting on his bed. Harry looks up, expecting Draco, and widens his eyes when he sees Ron.

"Hey." Ron says, kind of sheepishly, and Harry sits up straight.

"Hi." He says.

"Harry I'm sorry." Ron says and Harry shakes his head.

"It's okay, I should have told you."

"I get you knew I'd react, well, how I did. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, honestly."

"I'm okay with it, by the way. Well, I'm working on it. He seems to care about you, like we had a 3 minute conversation and he didn't insult me once." Ron jokes and Harry smiles.

"He's not like he was before the war." Harry says and Ron nods, sitting at the end of his bed.

The two spend a while talking, Harry tells Ron everything about the pensive and the memories and him and Draco, skipping the details to spare Ron being scared for life, and their trip to hogsmeade and about Iris.

 

"So you would've had a little sister?" Ron asks and Harry nods.

"Yeah. But I guess I'm glad she didn't have to go through what I did with the Dursleys." Harry says just as the door opens and Draco walks in. He smiles at Harry before noticing Ron.

"Oh, you're still up here. Hermione said she thought you'd left. Okay well I'll leave you two to it then." Draco says awkwardly and Ron looks at Harry before biting the inside of his cheek.

"You can stay if you want." He says and Draco looks at him for a second before looking at Harry, who just shrugs and holds a hand out to him.

"Okay, guess I'm staying here then." He says and he takes Harrys hand who pulls him down on the bed next to him.

"I was telling Ron about Iris." Harry says and Draco nods, rubbing the back of Harrys hand because he's still not okay with that topic.

"How do you know she was gonna be called Iris?" Ron asks.

"I asked Professor McGonagall about her." Harry explains, shifting so he's lying on his back with his head in Draco's lap.

"So she knew?"

"Yeah, she said everyone in the order knew." Harry explains and Ron frowns.

"Including mum and dad?" He asks and Harry's eyes widen.

"Oh yeah. I wonder why they didn't tell me about her."

"They probably knew about the memories. Probably wanted you to find out from your parents' memory rather than from them." Draco offers and Harry nods, leaning into Dracos gentle touch as his hands run through his hair.

 

"Harry?" Hermione asks as she opens the door, before she looks at Harry lying on Dracos lap and Ron at the end of his bed.

"Oh there you are Ron. Wait, what?" She asks, looking between Ron and Draco.

"Oh, I told Ron." Harry says and Hermione rolls her eyes.

"And you were okay with it?" She asks Ron.

"Well no but I can deal." He says.

"Alright well come on, Ginny wants to talk to you." She says and Ron rolls his eyes before getting up and following Hermione out of the dorm.

"So George really did knock some sense into him." Draco says, kind of bitter because he just wants Harry to tell him what happened between the two.

"I hear you did too." Harry smirks and Draco shrugs.

"Well someones gotta look out for your pathetic arse." Draco mutters and Harry frowns.

"Whats up?" He asks and Draco raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing, why?"

"Cause somethings bothering you." Harry says.

"How many people did you fuck before me?" He asks, figuring he can find out about George this way.

"Is it important?" Harry asks, sitting up and facing Draco.

"No. But who they were is." Draco says and Harry sighs.

"Well it's a lot less than everyone assumes. Yeah I've fooled around with a lot but I didn't fuck everyone I've kissed." Harry says and Draco stays quiet, willing Harry to go on.

"Alright fine." Harry sighs, "5."

"Who were they?" Draco asks.

"Seamus, Jason, Dean, Cedric, and George." Harry says, biting his lip.

"George? As in Weasley? As in there's no need to be jealous?" Draco asks, actually hurt that Harry could say it so casually.

"Draco there is no need to be jealous. I haven't slept with him in a long time." Harry says, but Draco is looking at the bed post.

"Draco please." Harry says, straddling Draco so he's forced to look at him.

"Draco we were both depressed and we were comforting each other and sometimes we got carried away. Baby I love you. You know that." Harry says, looking into Dracos eyes. Draco tries to hold his ground but Harry is so beautiful and he knows that's true because he overheard his conversation with George earlier and Harry looks so good in ripped skinny jeans and a tight white t-shirt.

"When did you stop?" Draco asks.

"Around middle of August. A few weeks after I moved out of the burrow." Harry says and Draco bites his lip.

"Believe me, darlin, I haven't even thought about anyone since I finally got you." Harry murmurs in his ear and Dracos last remaining defense crumbles immediately.

Harry silently and wandlessly casts the colloportus charm to lock the door before his lips meet Dracos and his fingers thread into his hair. Dracos breath gets caught in his throat and he runs his hands over Harrys chest and Harry grins, deepening the kiss.

 

After a few minutes the door handle rattles before there's a knock on the door.

"Harry?" The two boys hear George's voice through the door and Draco glares at it.

"Is he still here?" He mutters bitterly and Harry chuckles as he gets off of Dracos lap, kisses him softly, and goes to open the door.

"Hey." He says and George looks him up and down before smirking.

"What you been doing?" He asks knowingly and Harry rolls his eyes.

"You here for a reason, Georgie?" Harry asks.

"I was just about to leave but I thought I'd come say bye. You speak to Ron?" He asks and Harry goes back and sits just in front of Draco so he can lean against him, sort of how he used to sit with George.

"Yeah, he's okay now." Harry says and George smirks again.

"I interrupted something didn't I?"

"Nothing we wont continue when you get the fuck out." Harry jokes, but he actually means it, and Draco brushes his finger across the back of Harrys waistband, so George can't see, making Harry bite the inside of his cheek.

"Well sorry to cock block. You still gonna come round tomorrow?" George asks and Harry nods because he could really use a good chat with George.

George looks at Draco and smiles slightly at the look on his face.

"Bring this one and we can have some fun." George winks at Draco before turning around and leaving, shutting the door behind him.

"Was he serious?" Draco asks and Harry shrugs, smirking.

"Not sure, probably. I wouldn't say no." Harry jokes and Draco glares at him so Harry grabs Dracos shoulders and pushes him down onto the bed.

"I'm joking babe." He says, leaning close so his lips are almost touching Dracos. "There's no way I'm sharing you." Harry murmurs against his lips and Draco wraps his arms around Harry's waist as he presses their lips together.

"You don't wanna share me?" Draco chuckles and Harry shakes his head.

"People can look, but they ain't allowed to touch." Harry murmurs, kissing Dracos cheek. "Mine." He mutters, kissing his way to Draco's ear. "Mine." He whispers in his ear and Draco shivers as Harry starts kissing and sucking on his neck.

 

"Harry, Draco! Time for transfiguration!" Hermione calls through the door and Harry pulls away to see a pout on Draco's lips.

"Come on darlin." Harry says, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him up off the bed before pulling on his shoes and grabbing his bag before the two of them walk to transfiguration.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry walks over and sits in his usual seat next to Seamus and Draco goes and sits next to Pansy just as the bell rings.

 

 

 

"You alright, Harry?" Seamus asks and Harry nods, smiling.

"Not bad, you?"

"Yeah I'm good. Hear your fuck buddy paid you a visit?" He smirks and Harry rolls his eyes.

"You're a disgusting man, Seamus." He jokes and Seamus chuckles.

"Am I wrong?" He asks but Ron shoots him a glare from his place next to Dean and Seamus stops laughing.

"Only partly. He came to see Ginny." Harry says, quieter so Ron doesn't hear. They basically were friends with benefits if he's being honest.

"Oh. So he didn't see you?"

"Yeah, but we just had a chat." Harry mutters and Seamus raises an eyebrow.

"You just had a chat? Nothing happened? At all? Nothing? You? You are capable of being in the same room as someone you've fucked without fucking them?" Seamus asks, sounding genuinely shocked, and Harry smirks.

"I'm in the same room as you right now." Harry says and Seamus smirks.

"Was that an invitation, Harry?" Seamus smirks, leaning close to harry, and Harry sees Draco out of the corner of his eye looking nervous, as if he thinks Harry's being serious. Harry leans forward as if he's about to kiss Seamus but stops with a few inches between them.

"Sorry Finnegan, but I'm no longer available." Harry smirks before sitting back in his seat. Nothing would have happened between them anyway, I mean they flirt shamelessly all the time but only on the very rare occasion does anything actually happen and most of the time the flirting's harmless.

"No fucking way? Who was the one that finally managed to stop you being such a whore?" Seamus asks in shock and Harry grins smugly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Harry winks at him and Seamus pouts, not being able to press Harry more because Professor McGonagall has started the class.

 

The word gets out about Harry having a secret boy or girl friend and as he walks to lunch after transfiguration with Hermione and Ron he's questioned many times. During lunch he can feel people staring at him, probably trying to guess from his behaviour who it is, as well as the people that actually come up and ask him. He can also see Draco smirking slightly whenever they catch each others eye and Harry is half tempted to walk over and kiss him in front of the whole school just to shut them up.

 

On the walk down to the quidditch pitch for practice after lunch Draco catches up with Harry.

"How you doing?" He asks and Harry pouts.

"I don't understand why everyone cares so much who I'm fucking dating." He grumbles and Draco smiles slightly at how pouty Harry is.

"Because you're Harry Potter. The chosen one. The saviour of the wizarding world. Plus they all want to fuck you and if you're no longer available they've lost their chance." Draco explains and Harry rolls his eyes.

"I was so tempted to walk over and make out with you in the hall just to shut everyone up." Harry mumbles and Draco raises an eyebrow.

"Then they'd be whispering about how the great golden boy, saviour of the wizarding world, is fucking a former death eater." Draco points out.

"Yeah but at least I could kiss you in public." Harry says and Draco blushes slightly as they reach the quidditch pitch to see Ron waiting by the entrance.

"I'll see you later. Have a good practice." Draco says and Harry smirks.

"Sure you don't wanna stay and watch?" He asks and Draco glares at him before blushing and walking back up to the castle.

 

There are more people than usual watching the Gryffindor team practice today and when Harry finally manages to escape the questions and get to his dorm room he flomps face down on his bed, still wearing his quidditch gloves and holding his broom, letting out a muffled 'URGH.'

"You alright?" Draco asks from his bed.

"How am I meant to practice and train my team if every 5 seconds someone is asking me who it is?" Harry groans into his duvet before letting go of his broom, letting it fall to the floor with a quiet thud.

"I had people asking me too, cause 'you dorm with him you must know who it is.' apparently people don't care if I have a dark mark as long as I let them know who you're fucking." Draco says and Harry pushes himself up so he's lying on his front resting on his forearms.

"What did you say?" He asks curiously.

"I told them that I don't pay attention to who you're fucking." He says and Harry smirks.

"But we both know that's not true. Would you rather I didn't tell Seamus?" Harry asks. He probably should have spoken to Draco before telling the school about his love life.

"No. He was getting too close." Draco mutters and Harry grins.

"We went through this earlier, darlin." He says, smirking and Draco pouts at him. Harry smirks and gets up, walking over to Draco and putting his hands either side of Draco's head against the headrest. He's still standing up so Draco has to look up at him and his face is chest height as Harry is leaning.

"He was still getting too close." Draco mutters.

"Like this?" Harry asks, leaning his face close to Draco's like how he did with Seamus earlier.

"Yeah. Just like this." Draco manages to say, his voice barely above a whisper.


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

"Do you want everyone to know it's you?" Harry asks and Draco shrugs.

"I mean I'm the guy that bagged Harry Potter. People are gonna hate me. Then again they hate me anyway." He says and Harry frowns.

"They won't hate you. If anything they'll finally realise that you aren't your father. You're forgetting how much people listen to what I say. As much as I hate being the chosen one, it may actually be useful in this situation." Harry says and Draco bites his lip.

"So how are we gonna tell everyone?" Draco asks and an evil smirk appears across Harry's face.

"Alright." He says, sitting on the bed opposite Draco. "First we're gonna start rumours of the people it could be, get the school more invested than they already are. Then we're gonna add fuel to the fire by making sure some first year or something sees us doing something not so friendly, but then another student could see us arguing or something so they start some sort of debate. Then we show everyone the truth by, i dunno, fucking in the great hall." Harry says and Draco raises an eyebrow and Harry rolls his eyes.

"Not literally. But you get the gist."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Draco says and Harry nods, smiling.

"Alright, I'm gonna start rumours." Harry says, pecking Draco's lips before standing up.

"How are you gonna do that?" Draco asks and Harry smiles knowingly.

"All I need to do is make sure people hear me saying someone's name in a 'totally whispered and secretive' conversation, so I'm gonna go recruit Hermione." Harry says before winking at Draco and leaving the dorm room.

 

"Mione!" Harry calls as he enters the common room, catching the attention of most of the room.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione asks, looking amused. Harry walks over so he's behind her and wraps his arms around her, leaning close.

"I'm recruiting you for a super important top secret mission. Come with me." He whispers and she nods, standing up, obviously curious.

 

 

They walk out of the common room and Harry explains his plan, which Hermione is all for. As they walk they chat casually and when they get near a student or group of students Harry lowers his voice and whispers a random name from their year or the year below or Hermione whispers 'really though? when people find out it's Justin he'll get questioned by everyone.' replacing the name with a different one every time.

 

By the time they get back to the common room an hour later the entire school has heard at least one of the names.

"Hey Harry, apparently we're dating." Dean shouts from one of the chairs near the fireplace as Harry and Hermione enter the common room.

"Are we? Aww that's nice." Harry smiles, parking himself on Deans lap.

"So are we! Harry how could you!" Seamus shouts dramatically and Harry bites his lip.

"Seamus, baby! I can explain!" He says and Seamus holds up a hand and turns away.

"It's too late! You had your chance. How could you do this to me? What about the children?" He asks and Harry sighs.

"I'll see them every weekend." Harry says and Seamus pauses for a second before bursting out laughing, which makes Harry start laughing.

Just then Draco and Pansy walk into the common room talking.

"Harry I hear Draco is your secret boyfriend." A Ravenclaw calls and Harry smirks.

"Course he is. Ain't that right darlin." Harry grins at Draco.

"Sure Potter. Whatever you say." Draco says before returning to his conversation with Pansy.

 

 

 

Over the next few days more and more rumours spread, people trying to convince others they know who it is by saying they saw Harry kissing them in secret, and people betting on who they think it is, obviously that was started by Seamus and Dean.

On Thursday morning, when Harry and Draco are lying together in bed before classes start, they decide to 'enter phase 2' as Harry puts it.

They leave for herbology half an hour early so there aren't that many people in the corridor. Harry sees a couple of second year Hufflepuffs further down the corridor and smirks before turning to Draco.

"Phase two. Nice or nah?" He asks and Draco looks thoughtful for a second and Harry decides he needs to do something quick or the second years will be gone, so he grabs Draco by the collar and presses him against the wall.

"Too slow." He murmurs, leaning close. Draco growls lowly and grips Harry's shoulders, pushing him back until he's pressed against the wall opposite.

"Or it was tactical, Potter." Draco says, growling his last name just at the two girls walk past and he smirks when they start whispering.

"Nothing you ever do is tactical baby." Harry grins, leaning forward and kissing Draco on the lips. "We gotta get to class." Harry pulls away and they walk to herbology.

 

"Some girls were talking about you two either making out or fighting just now." Hermione tells Harry as he sits next to her.

"Well that depends what time they were walking down the corridor." Harry smirks.

"Ohhh. You've started the second part of your plan." She says and Harry winks at her.

"Damn right." He grins before turning to his textbook.


	17. Chapter 17

The two continue to do this for the next week, both denying everything when they're asked about it, replying with the fact that they hate each other or a snarky remark.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You think we've caused enough chaos?" Draco murmurs, his head resting on Harry's shoulder, tracing the scars on his torso, still slightly breathless from what he and Harry have spent all morning doing.

 

 

"I'm quiet enjoying it." Harry breathes, drawing random patterns lazily on Dracos back.

"You're devious. You're evil. You're sarcastic. How were you not a slytherin?" Draco asks and Harry chuckles slightly.

"The sorting hat was going to put me in slytherin. I asked it not to." He says.

"Why not?" Draco asks.

"I was told that everyone evil was from slytherin. I knew an evil wizard killed my parents and I didn't wanna risk going the same way Tom Riddle did." He says and Draco places his hand over Harry's heart.

"You wouldn't have. You're not a bad person. You're a good person that bad things happened to." Draco says, quoting one of the memories that they watched the other day of Sirius and Harry at Christmas.

"So are you." Harry whispers, kissing the top of Draco's head.

"So you wanna drag it out?" Draco asks and Harry smirks.

"I think it's only fair we wait until tomorrow. We can announce it at dinner. Then we can go Hogsmeade together Saturday and not get weird looks."

"We'd still get weird looks." Draco mutters.

"Only because you're so pretty and they'll wonder how I managed to bag you." Harry grins.

"Actually it's more like they're gonna wonder if you're possessed by the devil himself."

"Stop it. You're great and I love you." Harry says, squeezing him close to his side.

"I love you too." Draco murmurs and Harry grins just as the door opens.

 

"Hey guys-" Hermione starts and Harry and Draco jump.

"Mione for fucks sake!" Harry shouts, not sounding that angry though, and Hermione grins, noticing the fact that they're both shirtless and, although the duvet is covering them both from the waist down, she knows what they've been up to.

"You boys need a hobby." She smirks.

"We have one." Harry winks at her and she grimaces.

"Lovely. Get up, both of you, the quidditch game starts soon." Hermione says before leaving the room.

"Fucking Quidditch." Harry mutters and Draco rolls his eyes.

"You love Quidditch."

"Not when it means I have to stop lying with a very attractive naked Draco." Harry mutters and Draco blushes a deep red.

 

They both meet Hermione in the common room before walking to the quidditch pitch together, separating when they need to go and sit with their respective houses.

"So are you ever gonna tell everyone who it is you're dating?" Hermione asks as they sit down at the back of the stands.

"Yeah, actually. We're gonna tell everyone tomorrow at dinner." Harry says and Hermione nods.

"Well your plan worked out great so everyone is convinced you're dating 50 different people." Hermione jokes.

"Do you know who's winning the poll?" Harry asks and Dean and Seamus turn around from the bench in front of him.

"Well Seamus has the most votes, then second place Malfoy with Jason being a very close third. I'm personally offended that I have so few votes, I mean Blaise has more votes than me." Dean says and Harry chuckles.

"Well I'm thrilled that I'm winning." Seamus says, winking at Harry who smirks.

"Interesting... Well they'll find out tomorrow." Harry says.

"How you gonna tell everyone?" Dean asks and Harry shrugs.

"No idea. I'll think of something." He says and they all turn to watch the match.

 

Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw 240 - 90 and then Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Dean go to lunch before their DADA class. Harry knows he's the best at DADA and as they're learning about what a patronus is for he kind of zones out, allowing the guilt to consume him for the first time in a while. His mind goes to Sirius and the time he saved him from having the dementors kiss and he sighs, staring out the window at the students on a free period sitting in the sun, some reading, some laughing, some sun bathing, some chatting. Harry remembers the memory he watched the other day of his dad, Sirius and Remus sitting under a tree chatting and laughing and being so happy and so care-free.

  
Draco watches Harry cautiously, knowing he's zoned out and wanting to make sure he's not going to have a breakdown in the middle of class. Harry looks over at him after a minute or two and Draco mouths 'you okay?' to him and Harry nods, smiling slightly but not looking that genuine. Draco raises an eyebrow and Harry sighs before looking back over at Professor McGonagall.

 

After the class Professor McGonagall asks Harry to stay behind so she can talk to him.

"I'll see you in the common room, Yeah?" Hermione asks and Harry nods before walking over to McGonagalls desk.

"Potter, how are you doing?" She asks and Harry shrugs, hoisting his backpack strap further onto his shoulder.

"Not sure. Sometimes I'm okay. Sometimes I'm not." He says and McGonagall nods.

"I was wondering if you had thought more about your future." She asks and Harry shakes his head.

"Not really. I don't want to be an auror. I know I'd make a good auror and people expect me to become one. But I don't think I can. I don't really wanna be fighting dark wizards anymore. I've been doing that for 18 years." Harry explains and McGonagall nods.

"Well, should you want to, I would love to take you on as either a DADA or Quidditch teacher." McGonagall says and Harrys eyes widen.

"Really?" He asks, loving the sound of that.

"Of course. I saw your teaching skills when you created Dumbledore's army, and with the way you train your team. I would even go so far as to offer you both roles, if you would take them both." She says and Harry nods.

"I would love to, Professor." Harry says and McGonagall smiles.

"Finish this year, and the job is yours." She says, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing slightly.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry smiles.

"Oh, and Potter?" She says before he leaves the room.

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations on you and Mr Malfoy. Normally I would disagree with causing a whole school debate and I am definitely against betting, however I have been enjoying it." She says genuinely and Harry smiles and thanks her before leaving the classroom, a grin on his face.

 

 

 

 

When he gets to the common room he sees Hermione, Ron and, surprisingly, Draco sat on the sofa by the fireplace. Draco is the first to notice him and when he sees Harry's smile he smiles.

"What's got you so happy?" Ron asks when Harry sits down on the coffee table in front of them all, his legs crossed.

"I just had the best conversation I've ever had ever at all in my whole life ever." He says, not attempting to stop the almost grin on his face.

"I'll try not to take that personally." Draco mutters but he's joking and Harry chuckles at his response.

"What happened?" Hermione asks.

"Well McGonagall asked if I knew what I'm doing with my life and I was like no but I ain't being an auror any more and she said I could work here teaching DADA and quidditch." Harry says and Draco smiles proudly.

"That's like your ideal job." He says and Harry nods.

"I know!" He grins.

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon in the common room and after dinner Harry and Draco go up to their room.

"Harry?" Draco asks once Harry has kicked his shoes off.

"Yeah?" He asks, turning to the blond.

"I'm proud of you." Draco says and Harry grins, walking over to Draco and wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you, my love." He whispers, pecking him softly, not able to get rid of the smile on his face.

"You're so excited about this aren't you?" Draco asks and Harry nods.

"It's like, everyone expects me to be an auror because of the whole Voldemort thing but I don't wanna deal with that anymore. I'd get to do what I love for a living. You know, you should become the potions teacher then we could be like that teacher couple that all the students ship." Harry smirks and Draco frowns.

"The students ship? Where?" He asks and Harry chuckles.

"You poor little pure-blood. Ship is a muggle term, if you think two people would make or are a perfect couple you ship them. It basically means you think they're perfect for each other and you want them to be in a relationship." Harry explains.

"So you think everyone's going to think we're perfect for each other?" Draco asks nervously and Harry nods.

"You nervous for everyone to find out it's you?"

"Well, yeah."

"You know, you're second in the poll. People wouldn't vote for you if they didn't want it to be you." 

"Second? Who the fuck is first?" He asks and Harry chuckles.

"Seamus is first. You're just above Jason." Harry explains and Draco glares, not at Harry but at the information he just heard.

"I'm going to kill that Ravenclaw prick."

"Darlin you do realise just because he's third doesn't mean I want to date him. He just happened to be one of the people I used to start rumours." Harry kisses Draco on the lips before smirking.

"Besides, tomorrow they'll all know the truth." He adds and Draco bites his lip.

"And then they'll come after me with pitchforks and torches." Draco mutters and Harry grins.

"No they won't babe. You'll be under the protection of the chosen one. No one will fuck with you because if I can defeat Voldemort who knows how many times and survive the killing curse twice then I can curse a kid that hates my choice in relationships." Harry says before kissing Draco again.

"Now come on. I need to sleep." Harry says, pulling Draco towards his bed.


	18. Chapter 18

"You ready? Today's the day." Harry says as he and Draco walk down to the common room.  
"Not even a little bit, but we've got until dinner so..." Draco says and Harry rolls his eyes.  
"Hey boys, it's Friday!" Hermione smirks and Ron raises an eyebrow.  
"Oh, you gonna tell everyone today?" He asks and Harry nods.  
"Yeah at dinner."  
"Well right now you all need to eat and then we have herbology." Hermione says and the boys roll their eyes before following her out of the common room.  
  
  
During breakfast Harry lets Seamus and Dean know that he'll tell everyone at dinner, which of course they needed to spread to the whole school. Which is why Seamus and Dean are now standing on the bench.  
"YO!" Dean calls out and the hall goes quiet as everyone turns their attention to Seamus and Dean.  
"So the poll ends at dinner today because young Harry here is finally gonna put you all out of your misery. We stop taking guesses at 5." Seamus calls and a few people get up and walk over, ready to make their guess. Harry rolls his eyes and walks out of the hall with Ron and Hermione.

When the trio get to herbology they go over to the table the usually sit at, with Neville and Seamus, and Seamus immediately turns to Harry.  
"So do we get to find out before everyone else?" Seamus asks and Harry shakes his head.  
"Nah, I think I'll make you find out with everyone else." Harry says, catching Dracos eye who shrugs, telling Harry he doesn't mind if a few more people find out now.  
"Really? I have to wait til dinner to find out who it is that took my fuck buddy away?" Seamus asks, pouting. Harry chuckles and leans close to his ear.  
"I'll tell you after class." Harry whispers and the pout leaves Seamus' face immediately.  
"Brilliant!"

 

Throughout the lesson Seamus keeps leaning into Harry and whispering names to see how he reacts, but he just shakes his head and whispers 'after class'. The second the lesson ends Seamus grins and grabs Harrys arm, pulling him out of the greenhouse and round a corner where no one is.  
"So?"  
"Okay, listen. You need to be okay with this cause I've already had drama with Ron about it and I can't be bothered to go through it again." Harry says and Seamus nods.  
"Okay. It's Draco." Harry says, deciding to rip the bandage off.  
"I knew it!" Seamus grins before stopping and looking thoughtful, watching Draco as he stands talking to Pansy.  
"What are you thinking?" Harry asks nervously and Seamus smirks.  
"I'm imagining you and Draco fucking. It's hot. That's a good mental image." Seamus says and Harry punches his arm.  
"Stop imagining that!" He chuckles and Seamus looks from Draco to Harry.  
"It's hard not to. I know what you're like in bed and I bet he loves it." Seamus smirks.  
"Well you're not wrong, you definitely did. It's a shame you'll never know." Harry chuckles before looking over at Draco and catching his eye before motioning for Draco to come over. When Draco reaches the two boys Harry places his hand on the small of Dracos back as there's no one around.

"I told Seamus." Harry says and Draco nods before noticing the way Seamus is looking between him and Harry and frowning slightly.  
"What?" He asks, confused, and Harry rolls his eyes.  
"Stop it!" Harry says and Seamus chuckles.  
"Can't help it, Harry. My mind does what it wants." He smirks and Draco looks at Harry.  
"What's he doing?" He asks and Harry glares at Seamus when he smirks.  
"Oh, just picturing you two together." Seamus says and Draco blushes a deep red which makes Harry smile slightly. Draco is far too adorable and innocent considering his messed up past. Just as Harry is starting to feel horrible about Dracos past and all the stuff he has been through, Pansy walks over.  
  
"Okay, why is Draco blushing what have you done? Who mentioned him and Harry fucking?" She asks and Seamus raises an eyebrow.  
"How did you know that's why he's blushing?"  
"Draco only has 2 blushes. When someone mentions how in love with Harry he is or when he has to talk about him and Harry. And since Harry is right here I guessed someones talking about them fucking." Pansy says and Harry looks at Pansy, intrigued.  
"He only has 2 blushes? So every time I've ever seen him blush in the great hall or during class?"  
"We were teasing him or he was thinking or talking about you." Pansy finishes for Harry, who grins.  
"Well I've seen a type of blush you haven't, Parkinson." Harry smirks and Draco blushes harder.  
"I knew Draco loved it!" Seamus says and Harry chuckles.  
"You all suck." Draco mutters, still blushing.  
"Not as much as you do, I bet." Seamus says.  
"Alright, leave him alone now. We need to go to potions." Harry says and everyone agrees so Harry lets his hand fall from Draco's back to by his side and the four of them walk to potions.


	19. Chapter 19

The four of them get to potions and Harry sits next to Seamus as Hermione and Ron are sitting together, and once Professor Slughorn has started talking Seamus looks over at Harry.  
"I am happy for you, by the way. I didn't say that earlier." He says.  
"Thanks Seamus." Harry smiles, not looking away from the Professor.

 

Throughout the day the entire school is buzzing and when Harry enters the great hall after quidditch practice for dinner, still wearing his quidditch uniform, he realises he still hasn't thought of a way to announce that Draco is his boyfriend. He walks over to the Gryffindor table and sits in-between Seamus and Hermione, trying to think of anything.

"You regretting it?" Hermione asks quietly and Harry shakes his head.  
"I made this plan weeks ago. How have I not got a plan on how to tell everyone?" Harry sighs.  
"Harry, I don't know why you're surprised. You knew you had to hold your breath for an hour in fourth year and didn't try to figure out how until an hour before you had to do so." Hermione says and Harry rolls his eyes, shoving a chip in his mouth.  
"Let us not live in the past, Mione." He jokes and she shakes her head.

 

"Okay guys! It is time!" Seamus says as he and Dean stand up. "We're engaged!" He shouts, placing his hand on Harrys shoulder, who chuckles and stands up.  
"That just isn't true though, is it?" He jokes, before turning to address the hall.  
"Okay so I was unorganised-" He is cut off by Hermione saying "shocker" sarcastically and he rolls his eyes.  
"Anyways, I was gonna come up with this cool or epic way to tell you all, not that it's really any of your business, although I have enjoyed seeing who you think I'm dating." Harry says, patting Seamus on the back which makes him roll his eyes.

"Anyway, I didn't do that. So I'm just gonna say it straight cause I'm not about the grand public gestures or cliche moments." Harry pauses and his eyes travel over to the Slytherin table and land on Draco, who is looking at him nervously. He nods ever so slightly and Harry suppresses a smile. The hall is dead silent, but Seamus and Dean are still standing with him and when Seamus knocks the back of his right hand against the back of Harrys left Harry snaps back to reality. Harrys eyes find Dracos again and he sees Draco take a deep breath.

"I am in love with Draco Malfoy." Harry says, not taking his eyes away from Draco, and Draco smiles the cutest smile and blushes like mad and lowers his head to hide behind his hair because every single person in the hall is looking between the two of them, waiting to see what happens.  
  
When Draco looks up after about 10 seconds and his eyes meet Harrys again and Harry smiles and winks at him the hall goes silent. For around 3 seconds. Then Seamus and Dean and Hermione and Ron start clapping and within seconds the hall erupts in cheers and clapping and Harry sees Draco smile in relief and Harry can't help it. He climbs over the Gryffindor table and walks to the Slytherin table so he's stood where Draco is sat before leaning down and placing a kiss on his lips. He grins against Draco's lips when the cheering gets louder and pulls away slightly.

"Told you they'd take it well." Harry mutters, smirking, and Draco rolls his eyes.

"I am in love with you too, Harry Potter." Draco says before kissing Harry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is now done! I hope you enjoyed it and all that. If you did go leave a comment or kudos or both if you're feeling super great and if you really enjoyed it maybe share it with people you know, like your best friend, your mum, your nan, or your dog. I reckon your dog would love it. Okay I'm rambling because I'm literally at work sat at my desk right now and I really don't want to do actual work things and typing this makes it look like I'm working so hey, its a win win situation. Although I am definitely gonna post this with this rambling all over it and you're still reading it so maybe its a win win lose situation cause I feel so sorry for you reading this okay I'll stop anyway thanks for reading love you <3


End file.
